


The Only Light In Gotham

by Lucy_Maddy



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Gotham, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Maddy/pseuds/Lucy_Maddy
Summary: An older nurse smiled as she wheeled in the newborn baby to her mother in the general hospital in Metropolis.The mother, a woman of mixed heritage smiled as her child was wheeled over to her."Hello deary, baby's looking quite well. Especially for the trip she's been in. It's just as well, coming from a place like Gotham is no place for such a beautiful little lady like her." The nurse lifted the newborn out of the container and handed her to her mother before leaving the two alone.Margot smiled down at her daughter who clung tightly to her finger and stroked her dark brown (with a red tint) soft hair."Yeah that's right. You hold on tight darling. You've got a long road ahead of you Marisol Valeska."*Mainly updated on Wattpad.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

(Nine Months prior to Jerome's breakout of Arkham and hunt for Jeremiah.)

 

 

    "Are you sure you won't stay here honey?" Katherine Jonson frowned as her daughter placed her granddaughter in the town car's car seat. 

  "No thanks mom, I have business to conduct and I already have a penthouse ready for us. But I promise to visit as much as possible." Margot gave her mother an assuring smile.

“Well.....all right. If you do see Xander, give him our best. And you'll have to come by for lunch some time and see Bruce." Margot nodded, she's like to see the young Wayne heir that she'd looked on like a younger brother when she'd been younger. 

  "Of course mom, tell Daddy I said to feel better." Margot leaned over to kiss  her mother's cheeks before sliding into the car.

  Once a safe distance away, Margot pulled the car over, and took out a wet wipe, carefully removing the make up, revealing her bruised face. With a frown, she glanced in the rear view mirror, at the sleeping toddler who slumbered on unaware. 

“Everything is in your best interest my love. Hopefully your father can help us."

 

Jeremiah took a final sip from his glass of scotch before putting the glass down and continued to work on the blue prints to what he considered would be his greatest achievement.

A sudden beeping from the security system caught his immediate attention and he checked the monitors, watching as the figure of a woman, clutching something medium hurried to the door that led to the entrance to his home, knocking. 

Knowing Ecco was on the other side armed and ready, he pressed the buzzer, allowing the woman's voice to be heard. 

 

  "Xander. Please, let me inside. I ..... I need to talk to you. Please." She sounded tired and broken, and glancing up at the camera, he felt slight relief at the familiar face. With a sigh, he pressed another button, allowing her inside. 

While waiting for Ecco to bring his unexpected guest, he poured him self another scotch, the woman being the sole reason.  

   When the door slid open and heels clicked across the stone floor, he turned, eyes locking on the relieved, yet black eyed and cut lip of Magot Johnson, heir to the Jonson Arts and Music family title. His eyes fell from her face to the large lump hidden beneath her overcoat that she supported with her arms. 

“Margot, I didn't expect to see you.... well ever. Did the last check not go though?" He tried to be polite and ignore the obvious on her face. 

   "Oh miah. So polite, that's why dad loved you. No, the checks are fine. Better than fine. But the reason I'm here is.... I can't stay in Metropolis anymore. I can't," she closed her eyes briefly with a pained expression. 

“What happened? Where's Marisol?" He took a swing from his glass, the familiar burn of the liquid a relief. 

Shifting slightly, Margot opened her coat, revealing a chid, no more than three, asleep against her shoulder, being supported up by her mother's hands.  

Jeremiah felt his heart stop as he stared at her, taking a few hesitant steps towards the two until he stood in front of Margot, staring down at the coffee skinned girl who looked so much like her mother, except her curly hair had a lighter tint of red. 

“She's so beautiful." He whispered aloud, not even aware and Margot smiled proudly. 

  "And she's so sweet. I had to take her away, my boyfriend, he's been..... abusing me for the last four months. This morning he hit Mari on the face because her piano playing was annoying him. So I took her as soon as he left for work and we left. If I go to my parents at the manor that's the first place they'll look and I don't want them to be bothered, my father's been ill and I don't want him getting upset, especially seeing me like this. We didn't have any where else to go and your home is the safest place in Gotham. Please Jeremiah." Margot stared at her former lover pleadingly. 

“Of course, Mar. I'd never turn you two away. My assistant will show you to a spare bedroom where you can put Mari down and we can talk afterwards." He nodded at Ecco who gestured for Margot to follow her. 

Once the three were gone, Jeremiah ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't seen Margot for three and a half years, he'd only seen Marisol the day she was born, traveling to Metropolis where Margot had been moved. She was the only one outside of Ecco who knew his real name and knew about Jerome. 

She'd been one of his closest friends before he lived in the bunker, her family was one of the most elite and richest in Gotham, close to the Waynes, and opened their arms to him when he and Margot started dating and he had felt like he was apart of their family. 

And then she fell pregnant and in his paranoia, he sent her away, to Metropolis, he couldn't let Jerome know about her or the baby. They hadn't officially broken up, but the only contact they had was the checks he sent every month for support for Mari, (not that Margot ever needed it) and the occasional photos that Margot sent that Ecco brought to him. 

When the door slid open again, he looked up at Margot who's face had been tended to by Ecco, wearing a silky night gown and robe she'd carried with her bags. 

She stood by the door for a few minutes, both not really sure what to do, until Margot suddenly ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying, her body shaking with sobs. 

Jeremiah stood stiffly for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around the young woman, pulling her closer to him.

“I've missed you so much..... I never wanted to leave, you know that..... I love you. And you've missed so much of Mari's life......" She managed between the sobs that rocked her body. 

  Jeremiah ran a hand over her curls, before rubbing her back. "It's ok Mar, I'm here now. Nothing will ever hurt you while you're here. I'm not going to let you go, neither Marisol. I swear." He kissed the top of her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla perfume she always wore. 

“Nothing nor nobody is ever going to come between us again. We're a family." Jeremiah tended but Margot was unaware, too busy nuzzling into his neck. 

“Yeah, nobody."


	2. Chapter 2

    The next morning, Margot woke up, stretching, excelling blissfully and opened her eyes with a smile. That fell once the previous day's activities dawned on her. 

  Looking down, she stared at Marisol who slept curled close to her mother, thumb in her mouth, completely unaware of life changes her mother had brought upon them. 

  Carefully shifting away, Margot went for her robe that she slipped into. She hesitated in rising Mari, wanting the little girl to get some more sleep, but as much as she trusted Jeremiah and his elaborate maze of a home, she didn't want Mari waking up in a strange room and getting lost in the tunnels. 

  With a grunt, she lifted the child who's eyes fluttered open, smiling sleepily at her mother. Luckily, Mari was a morning person, much like her father. 

  "Good morning my darling. Do you remember what Mommy told you yesterday?" She asked, slipping little lacy socks onto Mari's feet. 

  "We see Daddy?" Mari's large brown eyes with flecks of green widened excitedly. 

  "We're in Daddy's home." Margot kissed the toddler's cheek after slipping her into the pink and white onesie with the layered skirt. 

   "Really?!" Mari grew excited and tried to wiggle from her mother's grip. 

  "Yeah, calm down Mari." Margot chuckled and set the girl the ground, taking her small hand in her own, leading her out. 

   Luckily Margot had a good memory and managed to f'ing her way back to Jeremiah's work room.

  He has his back to them, a steaming mug set beside him, as he worked. 

  "Good morning." Margot cleared her throat and Jeremiah jumped, turning to face her. He smiled at her until his eyes landed on Marisol, who smiled shyly at him, burying her face in her mother's leg. 

  "Good morning Marisol." He smiled nervously at the girl who only grasped he mother's leg tighter. Jeremiah looked to Margot who shrugged, picking up the girl and settling her on her hip. 

"She's shy at first, but give her a minute and she'll be Chatty Cathy the whole day. Won't you?" She tickled Mari's side, causing her to giggle. 

"Well, Ecco's made breakfast for us, I'll lead you to the kitchen." Margot moved aside as he walked by her and felt Mari wiggle to be let down. 

Her mother complied, and watched as the little girl hurried to catch up with Jeremiah, grabbing his hand to walk with him, offering a big smile which he returned. 

 

For the entire day, Jeremiah spent it with Margot and Marisol, and true to Margot's word, the little girl talked the entire time, telling her father about her tea set, her stuffed dog, and how she wanted to be a vet and save all the animals in the world. 

Eventually Marisol wore herself out and fell asleep on a couch, Jeremiah covering her with a blanket and tucked her in. 

"You did so good with her." Margot commented once he had joined her across the room. 

"Really? I've no experience with children. I was worried she wouldn't like me." He sat next to Margot who accepted the glass of scotch offered to her. 

"Oh no, she's been dying to meet you. For two years now. I felt horrible keeping her away, but it was upon your request." She added bitterly. 

"Margot, you know why I did it. Didn't you see the news? Jerome went on a rampage with his fellow inmates and caused destruction. He killed my mother..." Jeremiah's voice cracked at the end and he turned slightly from Margot who's eyes softened. 

"I'm sorry Miah...." she placed a hand on his shoulder, and hugged him sideways until he lifted his arm, allowing her to cuddle against him. 

"All I've ever wanted was for him to leave me alone. When I left, I thought I was safe, but I knew he'd hunt for me eventually. And than I met you, and you were the most beautiful and sweetest girl I've ever met and your family welcomed me in." He pressed his cheek on top of her head. 

"We could have protected you Miah. My parents have Falcone and Maroni connections. You could have been safe." 

"No. I could never have put you all in danger, if Jerome found out I was connected to you, he'd kill everyone to get to me and I can't even imagine what he'd do to Mari. No." He shook his head and Margot lifted her's to cup the side of his face. 

"Hey, as long as we have each other, that's all we need. I promise I will never willingly leave you again. Three years was too long. I'm not about to do it again." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a soothing kiss. 

"God I missed you." Jeremiah moaned against her lips and she grinned, deepening it and climbed to straddle his lap. 

"Why don't you give me a tour of your bedroom and than show me?" She ran a hand down his chest, looking up through her lashes. 

 

   


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

"You want me to what?!" Jeremiah stared at Margot in horror as the woman stood before his bedroom mirror, fixing her hair neatly. 

   "Watch Marisol." She glanced at Jeremiah who looked like he was on the verge of passing out and laughed. 

  "Margot, I've never spent an entire day alone with her. She's only been here for three weeks, I don't think...." he adjusted his glasses nervously and Margot sighed, turning to face him with a amused smile. 

  "Miah. I have a lunch meeting with investors and my father asked me to proxy for him. He's not been up to speed recently and it's customary for a child to represent their parent in our culture." She shrugged. 

"Customary? You're biracial. Your mother's African American and your father's Italian....." Jeremiah shook his head. 

"The point is, it may be good for you to spend some time with Mari without me hovering over. She's your baby girl. Ok? Your flesh and blood, half of you and half of me. She's not a business associate, she's a three year old. She's not going to interrogate you." Margot leaned over to kiss his lips and than his cheek, smoothing a hand over his hair. 

  "You'll be fine babe. Just talk to her." She patted his shoulder before grabbing her purse off the bed. 

  Jeremiah followed her, Margot picking up Mari along the way to the exit and they paused by the door, Jeremiah punching in the code. 

  "I'll be back later my little love bug. Mommy loves you so much," Margot kissed Marisol's head before leaning over to kiss Jeremiah "Mommy loves you too." She winked before slipping through the door. 

Jeremiah had half a mind to run after her and beg her to take Marisol with her, but a small hand fisting his sweater stopped him. 

  Looking down, he locked eyes with his daughter who smiled sweetly at him before laying her head on his shoulder. 

  "Will you color with me Daddy?" She asked and Jeremiah gave her a small smile, turning away from the door and down back to his workshop. 

 

     
  Margot smiled as Alfred carried over a tea tray, setting it between her and Bruce who sat across from her. The Wayne's and Johnson's had been neighbors and business associates for hundreds of years, even distant cousins. Thus, most of Margot's teen years has been spent around Bruce Wayne, a boy that was the closest thing she had to a baby brother. 

  "It's so good to see to see you Bruce. God, I haven't seen you since you were nine!" Margot smiled at the boy before glancing at Alfred "And you Alfred, you haven't changed a bit. You still make those scones?" She asked the butler as he poured the tea. 

  "Yes Miss Margot, if you like I can have some shipped up for you tomorrow. Blueberry and raspberry, yes?" Alfred smiled fondly at the young woman who nodded. 

  "That would be fantastic, thank you Alfred." 

  "So, Margot, your mother tells me you have a daughter?" Bruce asked and Margot nodded. 

  "Yes, Marisol, she's four. I would have loved to have you at her christening, but....." she let the unmentioned words hang "your parents death".

   "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll have to find her a gift." Bruce changed the subject. 

  "Oh, you don't have to do that, trust me that girl's got enough toys." Margot rolled her eyes, glancing out at the gardens that surrounded them. 

  "Than you must bring her over some time. I'd love to meet her." Bruce offered, Alfred nodding approvingly from the side. 

  "That, that would be great actually. You're the closest thing she's got to an uncle anyway. Bout time she met you." Margot took of a sip of her tea, smiling.

 

    
  "You're not staying tonight?" Jeremiah frowned as Margot began to pack Marisol's bag. 

  "No, I've got a scheduled meeting tomorrow and Mari needs to get some fresh air," She zipped up the bag "Mari, come on sweetie, get your shoes we're leaving now." 

  "No, I wanna stay with Daddy." Marisol ran intro the room, and cling to her father.

   Margot blinked and looked to Jeremiah, silently asking permission. 

  "She can stay. I'll have Ecco bring her to your parents manor tomorrow." With a sigh, Margot nodded, bending down to be at Marisol's eye level. 

  "Ok, you can stay with Daddy, but you have to give me a goodnight hug and kiss ok?" She smiled as the girl released    her grip on her her father giving her mother the desired actions "and maybe if your good, your daddy'll read Good Night Kitty to you." She mentioned, putting the bag down. 

   The adults left the little girl alone with her toys, Jeremiah leading Margot to the exit. 

  "You must have made a good impression on her." Margot teased, wrapping her arms around Jeremiah's arm. 

"It worked with you," He answered and she kissed his cheek "You know, you don't have to go. I'm sure Mari would like it if you stayed." Margot's gaze softened and she shook her head. 

"No, I have to get back to a scheduled life. Three weeks down here, it's been enough," She admitted and he nodded stiffly "I love you Jeremiah. I really do." She leaned over to hug him.

"I love you too. Drive safe please." Margot nodded, slipping outside into the dark. 

 

Margot's POV

"Good evening miss Johnson." The doorman, Jerry nodded politely as he opened the door to my building. 

"Evening Jerry, lovely night." I smiled slipping inside. After a few minutes, I reached the penthouse, and flicking on the lights, I screamed. 

My entire home was trashed, my clothes removed from my bedroom and thrown across the living room, paintings ripped from the their frames and scattered around. But heat made me scream was the life size black doll, hanging from my ceiling. 

But what frightened me the most was that the dolls eyes had been removed and a lipsticked grin had been painted across her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Margot sat on a love seat with her mother in her father's study at the manor, while the captain of the GCPD, Mr. James Gordon sat across from them. 

"Miss Johnson, I'm sorry about what happened but as protocol I have a few questions for you." Margot nodded, her mother clutching her hand. 

"Do you have any enemies? Anyone who would threaten you?" Margot shook her head. 

"No, I've been living in Metropolis for the last four years, I recently moved back home. I've had pretty good terms with most people." 

"Ok, I have one last question that normally, I wouldn't ask but given the nature of the item in your home, are you associated or familiar with a Jerome Valeska?" Margot tensed slightly, something Gordon room notice of but didn't comment. 

  "No, not really... the name sounds familiar, was he in the newspapers, Metropolis doesn't really keep up too much with Gotham." Margot lied smoothly, and noticed her mother narrow her eyes slightly out of the corner of her eye. 

  "Alright. My men are still checking your home for any evidence that may help you, but in the meantime, I'd prefer it if you stayed here with your parents." Margot's mother nodded.

"Of course. I will not have my daughter and grandchild out in the city in such dangerous times." Margot watched Gordon's eyes narrow and flicker to her. 

"You have a child?" 

"Yes. A daughter." Margot answered, crossing her legs. 

"And where is may I ask." Gordon raised a brow. 

"She's staying with her father tonight." 

"May I have his address so I can also speak to him Miss Johnson." 

"I'm sorry captain, but my boyfriend will be leaving early tomorrow morning in a flight to Japan, I don't be think you'll be able to catch him." Margot's eyes narrowed slightly as Gordon nodded, not entirely convinced. 

"Well, when you speak to him, please give him my number. We'll be in touch." Gordon handed Margot his business card and stood, excusing himself from the two women. 

  "Mother-"

  " Why did you never tell us?" Her mother asked quietly. 

  "Tell you what mom I-"

"That Xander was related to that psychotic murderer?! That my only grandchild is related to that- that-"

  "I promised Xander I wouldn't tell a soul. He doesn't want people to know, ok mom." Margot watched her mother shake her head and stand. 

  "I need to go check on your father." She brushed past Margot, avoiding her eye. 

 

 

Outside, Harvey stood, leaning against the car, smoking. 

"Get anything?" Gordon shook his head, and glanced back at the manor. 

"No, I mentioned Jerome because the doll and the smile is something he'd do and she denied having an idea as to who he was. But her eyes, they were hiding something. And she has a child. For some reason I think she's connected to Valeska, so we'll have to keep a close eye on her." Gordon gave one final glance at the manor before sliding into the car.

 

   When Margot arrived at the entrance to Jerome's home, the door slid open, only to have the man yank her inside and the door slid shut behind her, sealing them inside. 

  "Jeremiah-"

  "It's him. I know it is. Somehow he found out, and he's coming for me. I won't, I can't let you go. You and Marisol have to stay here where I know you'll be safe." He continued to ramble until Margot pulled away long enough to press her hands on his chest. 

  "Babe... babe.... ba- Jeremiah!" She finally snapped and he paused to regard her, a frightened look in his eyes. 

  "It's ok. I'm ok, Marisol's ok and so are you. It was probably my ex Danny, he's an asshole and this is something he'd do. His friend has an exhibit with dolls. It wasn't Jerome. Besides, he doesn't even know me. We were very discreet when we dated remember?" She soothed, rubbing a hand on his shoulder.

  "No, Jerome's going to come for me, I'm sure. I can't risk it." Jeremiah started to hurry down the halls, Margot at his feet. 

  "Ecco," he called the woman who was buys braiding Marisol's curls "Plan A is to be prepared." The woman nodded, and Margot furrowed her brows. 

  "Plan A? Jeremiah what're you talking about? Jeremiah? Jeremiah!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce waited as the sound of feet crossed the room towards the front door of Johnson Manor. 

The door opened and the butler moved aside upon recognizing him, and Margot, who had been coming down the stairs, blinked confused, but politely smiled at Bruce. 

"Bruce, so good to see you! What're, what're you doing here though?" She furred her brows, but allowed the teenager to enter.

"Margot, there's something of importance I have to speak to you about." Bruce got right to the point, even as Margot had him sit on one of the many couches. 

"Ok, shoot." She crossed her legs. 

"Do you know Xander Wilde?" Bruce watched as the color drained from her tan face and she cleared her throat. 

"Let's speak in my father's study please." She didn't wait for an answer, instead hurriedly getting to her feet and towards the stairs. 

Once inside, the two sat on the Italian leather couch, staring at the crackling fire place. 

"What do you know and what do you need to know." 

"When I was at the university, the president spoke fondly of Xander Wilde and of his girlfriend Margot Johnson." Bruce stared at Margot who shook her head. 

"That's true. Xander and I dated, sophomore and senior year of college and a little after that." She laced her fingers together.

"And Marisol..." Bruce asked pointedly. 

"Yes. She's his daughter." 

"And what connection does he have Jerome Valeska? Why is he hunting him down?" Bruce pressed. 

"Bruce, I wish I could tell you. I really do, but Xander is the father of my child, I love him and I gave him my word I would never tell a soul. I'm sorry Bruce." She apologizes and Bruce stood up, glaring. 

  "People are dead because Jerome is looking for him. The longer it takes to find him, the more people will die. I hope you know that." Bruce spat before storming from the room. 

  Margot watched him go, burying her face in her hands as she cried. 

 

 

   Later that night, Margot was awoken by the shaking of Marisol's tiny hands on her shoulder. 

  "Mommy, wake up! Wake up!" Her voices cried excitedly. 

   Groaning, Margot blinked, and squinted at her daughter's figure in the moonlit room.   

   "Mari? Why are you awake?" Margot yawned, sitting up. 

"There're people here! They wear clothes like the prisoners on tv! And one looks like Daddy!" Marisol giggled excitedly and Margot's blood ran cold. 

  Jumping from the bed, she snatched Marisol into her arms, and quickly moved to her closest, unlocking the panic room's door and pushed her confused daughter inside. 

  "Mari, don't come out. Ok? Whatever happens don't come out unless it's me, grandma, grandpa, Uncle Bruce, Daddy or the police ok?" Marisol, stared at her mother frightened by the sudden movements "Marisol!" Margot snapped and the girl jumped, nodding vigorously as her big eyes welled with tears. 

  Nodding, Margot pushed the button on the inside, the door sliding shut on her daughter's frightened face. 

   Leaving the closest, Margot reached for the revolver she kept in her underwear drawer and pulling back the safety, began to creep outside of her room. 

Stepping into the hallway, she muffled a scream at the sight of Jerry, shot in the chest, his dead eyes wide with the horror of his last thoughts.   
    
  Taking a step back, Margot bumped into a large figure and before she could react, the gun was snatched from her and she was grabbed. Screaming, she thrashed, desperately trying to break free until she was suddenly thrown into one of the chairs in the expansive dining room.

  Looking around, her eyes locked on her parents who were bound and gagged, terrified looks on their faces as Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, Firefly And other individuals  surrounded them. 

  "So this is Margot Johnson, heiress to the Johnson fortune and old girlfriend of my sources are correct, to Xander Wilde." A voice similar but not quite exact chuckled from behind before he sat down on the table next to her, a gun's muzzle pointed at her neck. 

  Looking up, Margot stared at the Glasgow grin, and stapled face of Jerome Valeska.


	6. Chapter 6

Margot stared at Jerome and shook her head. "I-I don't know, I haven't seen him in five years.... I've live in Metropolis..." 

Jerome sighed, leaning back, waving his gun around with an annoyed expression. "Look, Margot, Babe. I'm a very busy man as you may know, and I'm getting a little bit annoyed with the lack of answers if you know what I mean. So......" Jerome turned on his heel and pointed his gun at her mother who sobbed beneath her gag. 

"No, no please! Ok, ok, ok I'll tell you where his business proxy lives! He... he did some architecture for one of our buildings last year, he didn't even see me. But I have his proxy's address... please don't hurt my mother..." Margot sobbed and Jerome pulled the gun away, turning his attention back to Margot. 

"Go on sweetheart, lay it on me." He grinned and she glared hatefully. 

              ****************

 

  Hours later, Margot was flying through Gotham against her parents wishes to Jeremiah's home, Marisol strapped in the back. 

"Mommy, where are we going? Mommy?" Marisol sniffed from the back, staring at her mother with wide glossy eyes. 

The child had been crying when her mother retrieved her after Jerome and his goons left, but not before shooting her mother in the hip, which luckily didn't hit an artery. 

Margot didn't answer, only slowed down when they reached the entrance. Grabbing her tear stained daughter, Margot hurried to the door, punching in the code, relief filling her when the door slid open, revealing Ecco. 

"Margot..." the woman nodded, her gaze softening slightly at the tears that ran down both mother and child's faces. 

"Ecco, did he come for you? I'm so sorry I have him your address, he was going to..." Margot managed between her shaky breaths but Ecco shook her head placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder. 

"No, no, don't apologize. We were expecting him to eventually find the place. It's all been taken care of now. Come, Jeremiah is waiting for you." Turning on her heel, Ecco started down the hall, Margot on her heels. 

They found Jeremiah in the monitor room, and he quickly turned off the televisions upon hearing their footsteps .

"Margot..." he whispered hurrying to her side to take her in his arms. Margot burst into the wave of tears she'd been desperately trying to withhold, Jeremiah running his hands down her back soothingly as he kissed her forehead. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Marisol, are you alright?" Jeremiah turned his attention to the toddler who was clutching her mother's shirt, face buried against her chest. 

"She's traumatized. As we all are. They shot my mother. Marisol saw them.... I don't think Jerome saw her but Jeremiah what if he finds out about her..."Margot whispered, eyes widening in horror. 

"He won't. I promise you nothing will happen to either of you. It's all taken care of." He soothes and she furred her brows. 

"What're you talking ab-" the sound of the outside monitors caught their attrition and Jeremiah quickly went to the screens flicking on the camera to one of the many entrances. Two men stood there, and Margot recognized them as Captain Gordon and Harvey Bullock.  

 

               ******************

          Margot's POV

      
  After a few minutes Jeremiah allowed them in, Ecco leading them to the room where Jeremiah, Marisol and I were. 

  Gordon entered first, eyeing the room before his gaze locked on me. He looked slightly surprised and he nodded at me. "Miss Johnson." 

  "Captain," I wiped my tear stained face with my free hand "Ecco," I called the woman and she came over, taking Marisol who whimpered, taking her out of the room.

  "Mr. Wilde." Gordon called Jeremiah who turned around, only to have the officers raise their guns and Jeremiah to raise his hands fearfully. 

                    *************

  I glared at Jeremiah as the detectives and I followed him down the maze's hallways. He had Jerome locked in a cell in the maze. I wanted to yell at him,  but my mind was on my daughter who was out of my sight. 

  "I won't leave without Ecco. She's dedicated her life to protecting me and I won't let her get hurt." He told the detectives and I glared at him. 

  "And your daughter? She's got Marisol Jeremiah or have you forgotten about her?" Annoyance was clearly laced in my tone and he glanced back at me apologetically. 

   But before he could answer, we spotted Ecco (with Marisol not in sight) making  her way towards us. Jeremiah was relieved but I noticed something odd about the way she was walking. 

  My instincts were right and I screamed as she slammed Jeremiah against the wall, Gordon and Bullock going to assist him, only to have Ecco attack them. 

  Rushing to Jeremiah's side, I helped him to sit up and he adjusted his glasses. "Where's Marisol?" I asked, if Ecco was hypnotized, where was my child?

  "We have to go." He didn't answer my question, instead, he dragged me behind him by the hand through the elaborate halls, ignoring my protests. 

  Turning to a corner, we skidded to a stop, horror on each of our faces upon seeing Jerome standing before us, Marisol in his arms and a gun on his waist. 

  "Hello brother." Jerome chuckled. 

    "Jerome..." Jeremiah's voice was nervous but my eyes were locked on my child, who was being held by her monstrous uncle who glanced at me. 

  "Hey sister in law. How's your mom holding up?" He snickered, and my blood began to boil "You know, I was kinda hurt to find out I have a niece that I didn't get to meet earlier today. Looks just like you toots," he winked at me making my skin crawl "Didn't think you had it in you brother, not sure really how you bagged such a hottie and had a kid for how old are you again princess?" Jerome turned his attention to Marisol who smiled shyly at him. As far as she knew, she had just met her scarred uncle.

  "Three, I'll be four in November! Mommy said she'd get me a pretty princess dress!" She gushed, Jeremiah and I helpless to do anything in fear of Jerome taking out his gun. 

  "And how pretty you'll look. Ten years, ten years it took me to find you and for three you were off playing happy family." Jerome shook his head.

  Jeremiah and Jerome talked, but I zoned out, my sole focus on my daughter who was in the devil's grasp. I was pulled back to reality by the sound of gunfire, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter rushing past us and in that moment I took a chance and launched myself foreword, trying to grab Marisol only to have Jerome shoot me. 

   I felt instant pain, falling to the floor, Marisol screaming, Jeremiah's cries and Jerome's laughter before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

   I awoke to a steady beeping, and an ache in my shoulder. A hand was gripping my own and my eyes cracked open to see the white walls of a hospital room. Looking around, my gaze landed on Jeremiah.

  "Miah?" My voice cracked and he sat up, looking stressed but relieved, he kissed the top of my head, than my cheeks and my lips.

  "Margot, oh thank God. How're you feeling?" He moved the chair closer and I groaned as he took my hand, pressing his mouth to my knuckles. 

  "Terrible. What.... what happened....." I looked around for Marisol, but there was no sign of her. Panic began to build and I sat up. 

  At that moment, Gordon walked into the room, a deep frown marring his face and I get dress creep into my soul. 

"Margot, I need you to stay calm-" he began but I shook my head. 

  "Where's Marisol?" I asked, both men avoided my eye and my eyes welled with tears "Where's my baby?" I began to hyperventilate. 

  "Jerome has her." Gordon's eyes were apologetic and I felt my world shatter. 

  "No. No,no,no,no,no...." my voice broke and I began to sob. 

  "Margot, I'm so sorry-" Gordon began but I turned my attention to Jeremiah, slapping and punching him, causing him to reel back. 

  "This is your fault! Your fault! Our child is out there with that murdering son of a bitch! You brought him into your home where your daughter lives! How could you do that? How could you endanger us like that! You asshole! You selfish coward!" I screamed, and continued to punch and hit Jeremiah until Gordon restrained me. 

  "Margot, calm down! We're going to get her back. I promise." 

  I stopped fighting and stared at Jeremiah who looked as brown as I felt inside. 

  "I swear to God Jeremiah, if anything happens to her......" I threatened.

 

            ******************

   Oswald stared at Jerome as the lunatic began to explain (the overall idea) of what was going to take place in another day. Firefly, Scarecrow, Dr. Freeze and Mad Hatter sat around the table, all with pleased smiles. 

  The sound of small feet hurrying into the room caught everyone's immediate attention and Oswald watched in horror as a child ran towards Jerome, the man reaching down to pick her up and settle her on his lap. The little girl smiled brightly at the scarred man. 

  "Uncle Jerome, I love my new dress!" She grinned and Oswald noted that her smile was similar in shape to the Mad man's, he also didn't fail to notice the uncle title she gave the lunatic. 

  "I'm so glad," Jerome mocked, the child obvious  "Now why don't you go try on the new tiara waiting for you hmm? Your dear uncle's busy with work princess." 

The crazed redhead put the little girl who's innocent face reminded Oswald of Martin, who nodded and raced from the room, her bright pink, obviously expensive dress swaying behind her. 

  "You have a niece?" Firefly snorted and Oswald couldn't agree more at the disbelief in the girl's voice. 

  "Yes. My oh so perfect brother has a child with the oh so famous, princess of Gotham," Jerome sounded disgusted "why she'd sleep with him is beyond me," He scoffed "Anywho!" He slapped his palms on the table "Back to business!" 

 

********************

Margot's POV

I stared blankly at my lap. I never felt so hollow as I did now without my child. Jeremiah had been taken into protective custody by Gordon with security at my door at all times. 

  Jeremiah had begged for me to forgive him, but I only glared. "Get me my baby and we'll see about that Valeska." I had hissed, too upset to care about the heartbroken look he'd given me. 

   I wasn't sure how much time has gone by, until the door opened and Bruce walked in. 

  "Hi Margot," he stood before my bed for a minute before reaching down to embrace me. I held onto him, tears springing to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. 

  "I heard about Marisol. I'm sure she's probably alright. We'll get her back," He promised and I nodded "Gordon has a plan. Jerome's out on a podium, with the mayor and other officials. He want's me and Jeremiah. I've agreed to go but Jeremiah is reluctant. We wanted to know if you could talk to him." Bruce asked and I shook my head. 

  "I can't talk to him Bruce. He deliberately brought Jerome into his house. Where our daughter ran around. He endangered her." I stressed. Bruce took my hand and squeezed it. 

  "If you want to save Marisol you have to." He stared into my eyes and finally I nodded. 

  "Ok. But you have to come with me. I may kill him if I go alone."

     **************************

  "Margot?" Jeremiah blinked as the woman walked into his lab.

"I know captain Gordon asked you to go as bait for Jerome so they could stop them." She raised an eyebrow pointedly and he looked away. 

"Mar, I can't. He'll kill me. What if something goes wrong? I'm better off down here. I'm sure Gordon and the GCPD and even Ecco can save Marisol." He tried to explain. 

Margot stared at him and for a moment Jeremiah thought she would slap him, but she only shook her head. 

"You know, I remember the first time we met. I was walking on campus In the snow and I came to an icy area, only to begin to slip and before I could fall, this handsome redhead caught me, trying to help me up, only to begin slipping himself," Margot laughed at the memory "he tried to stop me from feeling the pain of falling, only to have me fall in love with him," she looked at her boyfriend who's face was riddled with guilt "You tried to catch me without even thinking of the consequences of falling yourself. Bravery isn't doing something because it's the right thing, but because you care. Your baby is out there in Gotham with your brother the one you fear the most and she needs her daddy to catch her, just like he caught me. Where's that selfless red head. Be him." She touched his cheek before turning and walking from the room, giving Gordon, Mr. Fox and Bruce the ok to go in.


	8. Chapter 8

   Margot took a drag holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling the smoke from her lungs. She wasn't a smoker, but a marijuana cigarette was something she indulged in on stressful occasions.

She hadn't been allowed to go to the park where Jerome had the captives, Jeremiah demanded she wait with the police, something she did with great reluctance.

  It was only five hours later (that felt like a lifetime) did an officer pull up the driveway to escort her to the scene, upon which she practically flew from the car before it stopped, the cop glaring as she slammed the door.  

  The entire area was swarming with cops and Margot's eyes searched for Marisol, only to find her being checked over by an EMT.

  "Mommy!" The child cried happily and Margot broke through the police tape, ignoring the officers who tried to keep the public back, and ran up to her daughter, taking her into her arms, sobbing and kissing her head. 

  "Oh my darling. Are you alright?" Margot pressed her face into Marisol's curls. As far as she was concerned, she wouldn't let her go again. 

  "Yes Mommy, I got a new dress! Where's Daddy?" Marisol fought against her mother's vice like grip to glance around. 

  "I, I don't know baby, but we'll find him." Margot gathered her up, the child clinging like a Koala to her chest. 

  Eventually Margot caught sight of Jeremiah who was staring at the dead body of his twin brother. 

  Margot's gaze softened when she caught him try to mask wiping a tear. Despite everything, Jerome was still his brother, his twin and it was said when one twin dies, a piece of the other did also. 

  Pushing her way forward, Margot caught up to Jeremiah.

  "Baby?" He turned to meet her soft gaze "You ok Miah?" She asked softly, taking one arm from Marisol to wrap it around his waist and press against him.

  "I will be. Here, let me take her." Margot allowed him to take Marisol, knowing he needed the little girl's warm embrace more than she did. 

  "Mr. Valeska!" Bruce called as the family turned to walk away "I meant what I said earlier.Wayne Enterprises would be be lucky to find your research." Bruce clarified and Jeremiah nodded his thanks with a small smile. 

  Margot pulled away from her family to embrace Bruce. "You ok Bruce?" She whispered in his ear. As strong as he tried to pretend to be, she knew he was still just a kid. 

  "Yeah, I'm just glad it's all over." The boy gave her a small relieved smile that she returned. 

  "Me too Bruce. Me too." She gave the boy a kiss on the cheek before walking back to Jeremiah, the man wrapping an arm around her before the couple began to walk down the street.

 

****************************

Margot accepted the glass of scotch that Jeremiah offered her as they sat on the white leather couch in her bedroom at the manor. 

"I'm so glad you and Marisol are alright." She took Jeremiah's hand and squeezed it. Jeremiah smiled shyly before taking a decent swing of his drink before putting the glass down. 

"Margot. I've lived the last ten years of my life in constant fear and I've known you for five years, and within those years you've given me my daughter. I've spent years underground, alone and I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone, but a life without you would be more isolating than anything. So, what I'm really asking," Margot's eyes widened as Jeremiah stood from the couch and got down on one knee "Will you marry me?" 

  ".....Yes, Yes!" She grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger "wait this looks familiar?" She furred her brows as she gazed at the ring. 

  "Your father gave it to me. It was your great,great grandmother's. I spoke to him before your mother- Well you know," he cleared his throat, Margot's mother's accident was a sensitive affair, the woman had lost complete use of her left arm.

  "You talked to my dad...." she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

Joe Johnson was as frightening as a mob boss but was a teddy bear to his wife and daughter. He was an outdoors man, often hunting when he wasn't at his multiple museums. 

  He'd been fond of Jeremiah, up until they found out about Jerome (upon which he threatened the young man to castrate him if he ever hurt Margot or Marisol. 

"We've got to go out and celebrate." Margot kissed Jeremiah's jaw and he smiled. 

"Sounds perfect. But I've got to go back to the bunker, I need to grab something." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"No problem. The penthouse has been cleaned up, and my parents can watch Mari. After dinner, I can model my new night gown for you." She winked, hand rubbing his chest. 

"I'll move as fast as I can." Jeremiah promised. 

 

Margot frowned, eyeing her empty wine glass with a grimace and drummed her manicured nails on the table, a habit her mother hated. 

"Miss? Are you sure you don't want the check?" The waitress smiled sympathetically. 

"No, my fiancée must be having car trouble. I'll just have another bottle of wine, please." Margot shook her head, smiling sheepishly and the waitress nodded. 

Once alone, Margot dug for her phone in her clutch purse and dialing Jeremiah's number she waited for him to answer, only to fe the voicemail. 

"Jeremiah, it's been an hour and a half. I think I've waited patiently enough. I'll be going home in a few minutes. You better have a good excuse for standing me up." She frowned, ending the call.

With a sigh, she gestured for the waitress to bring her check, quickly paying and leaving the restaurant.

  Once outside, Margot felt a chill run down her spine and she pulled her jacket closer. It was always cold in Gotham, but the feeling she had experienced wasn't one from the cold.


	9. Chapter 9

       
   Margot awoke the next morning, and reached blindly for the form of Jeremiah, only to clutch empty bed sheets. Blinking, she came face to face with the pillow and sheets being untouched. Jeremiah hadn't came any at all and the young heiress felt irritation begin to build.

The same night he proposes to her, he stood her up for dinner, and hadn't bothered to call to apologize nor explain with a legitimate excuse. Which only pissed her off.

   Clambering out of bed, Margot slipped into her satin slippers and slipped on her robe. She busied herself with making a cappuccino and dialing the manor's home phone. 

If there was one thing she learned from having been a single mother in Metropolis, was that she didn't have the time or life to waste on a man's attention. It was up to Jeremiah to grow a pair and call her and apologize, not the other way around. 

"Good morning, Johnson Manor." Jeffery, the young under-butler answered.

"Good morning Jeffery, this is Margot. Is my mother up?" She asked, taking the small cup and saucer and walked out to her patio. 

"Yes miss, I'll connect you to her." There was some static before Margot's mother answered. 

"Good morning my love." Margot smiled. She and her mother were closer than anything, and before Marisol was born, she never understood the unbreakable love her mother had for her. 

That was what separated her from Jeremiah. From what little he told her, his and Jerome's mother had been a woman never cared for her children, and saw them as worthless as an old rotted shoe. Sure his adopted parents had adored him, but they had passed away before his senior year of university. 

"Morning mom. How is everyone?" She took a sip of her coffee, the liquid warming her up. 

"Your father's feeling a bit better this morning and Marisol's still in bed, poor lamb had nightmares last night." 

Margot was immediately filled with guilt. She's been so excited about her engagement and getting laid that she had completely forgone her daughter's PTSD. 

"Oh, I feel terrible now." Worry and guilt filled her voice as she adjusted her grip on the phone.

"Oh, don't worry, don't worry. She'll be ok. She's strong, like her mother. Now tell me dear, what occurred last night to keep you away from all of us after such a traumatic day?" Her mother was never one to beat around the bush, per say. 

"Well, Jeremiah actually proposed,"Margot began to feel a smile creep onto her face "I'm engaged." Margot couldn't help letting excitement creep into her voice and she glanced at her engagement ring that glittered in the foggy sunlight. 

"....Oh, well, this is a small city." That was her mother's way of saying that there weren't many eligible men worthy of her in Gotham, including Jeremiah and her ex Danny. 

   It was no secret that Margot's mother wasn't fond of Jeremiah. The moment the woman met him she immediately began to judge him and assure he was worthy of her daughter. The conceiving of Marisol was so horrific that her mother had threatened to cut Margot off from everything and she would inherit, had her father not stepped in. 

After Marisol was born however, Margot's mother relaxed slightly, and actually began to warm of to Jeremiah, but that was short lived after she saw Jerome Valeska on the news and she almost went into cardiac arrest, and  declared that Jeremiah was "circus scum. White trash plain and simple."

"Mom, this hatred you have for him has got to go. We're engaged whether you like it or not and him being a permanent fixture in your daughter and granddaughter's lives is something you're just goi b to have to get used to if you want to be involved in our lives." Margot frowned, setting her cup down. 

  "Darling, I only want what's best for you-"  she cut her mother off before she could start up again.

  "I'll be by later for Marisol, I'll see you then, love you mommy, maw maw maw." She made kissing sounds before hanging up.

  Sitting down at the island stove, Margot buried her face in her hands before wiping a hand down her face. She sat there for a moment before picking up her phone and dialed Jeremiah's number.

 

      

 

     Margot's finger nails dug into the palms of her hands as she waited outside of Christopher's, a classy little restaurant that Jeremiah had agreed to meet her at to have lunch before walking to the jeweler's to pick and size their wedding rings.

It had been two months since the horrific ordeal involving his brother and followers, and things for the most part seemed to be getting brighter for the family of three. Jeremiah spent most of his days in the bunker working on his project with Bruce and within a few weeks all their hard work would be payed off.

Only, it was over the course of the days, Margot began to notice odd little quirks that Jeremiah displayed. On a few occasions, he got easily irritated at Marisol's childlike questions and in one incident, yelled at the child, throwing a China cup at the wall, frighting both mother and child, especially Margot who had never seen such a display of anger from her fiancée before. Jeremiah had skunked away to his lab for a few hours and it was only after she had tucked Marisol in her bed and had slipped into her own, did Margot feel him slink into bed beside her, kissing her bare shoulder. 

  "I'm so sorry Mar, it was never my intention to frighten you two," a kiss again"I would never willingly hurt either of you," another kiss, this time on the neck "you two are the most important things to me." Margot ignored him, and after a few minutes he let out a sound of frustrated anger and turned his back to her.

There wasn't really anyone that Margot could talk to about Jeremiah's odd behavior, except Bruce and he himself was becoming very close with the genius. Margot was pulled from her thoughts as a pair of arms sneaked around her waist and she whipped around to face Jeremiah, who grinned at her. 

  "Where have you been?!" She demanded, putting her gloved fingers over his lips as he moved in to kiss her. 

  "Oh, at the bunker with Bruce, we lost track of time, we're just so close to a breakthrough." He smiled sheepishly and gave her his trademark puppy dog eyes that he knew she could never resist.

  "You're going to have to buy us lunch than as an apology." She linked arms with him, moving closer as they entered the restaurant.

  "I can do that." He pulled out her chair for her.

  "And help me pick out the flowers for the reception hall." She added and he sighed dramatically.

  "You torture me baby." He smiled at the waitress as she handed them their menus. 

  "Good. Look Jer, we have a meeting with Father Francisco in two days regarding the church for the wedding and you can't be late. I don't care what you're doing that day, I will not have you embarrassing me." She hissed, jumping when the water glass that Jeremiah had been holding smashed, shreds of glass flying and blood coating his hand. 

  "Oh my God, are you ok!?" Margot jumped up as a waiter ran to them with a towel while she stared at her lover horrified. 

  "I have a very strong grip, nothing to worry about." Jeremiah chuckled embarrassed, but Margot noticed he didn't seem too concerned about his bleeding hand.

  "I'll take you to the hospital, that's going to need stitches." She picked up his jacket, leading him outside, unaware of the lack of pain on his blank expression.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking a breath, Margot looked at Jeremiah tiredly.   
     
  "I'm done. Ok? I'm done. I'm not going to tiptoe around this Jeremiah," Margot sat down on the love seat while Jeremiah stood before her expression unreadable "so come on. Tell me what's going on. Something's off with you and I want to know why." She crossed her arms and leaned back. 

"Do you truly love me Margot?" He asked instead, blue eyes piercing into hers.

She furred her eyebrows but answered none the less "I wouldn't have accepted your marriage proposal if I didn't. So yeah, I love you, you dork. I adore you Miah," she reached for his hand, grasping it tightly "Are you ok? Did something happen?" She went to stand but he held up his free hand stopping her. 

"Please don't get up. I appreciate your honesty and I reciprocate the feelings. Look, meet me at Gotham Cemetery tomorrow at 1pm. Everything will be explained then." Jeremiah leaned down, capturing her mouth with Margot's for a brief but intense kiss before pulling away. 

"What? The cemetery? Jeremiah what're you-" she stared at him, taken aback. 

"Tell Mari I'm sorry for missing her birthday and I'll make it up to her soon." Was all he said before opening the door and leaving Margot in confusion and unease. 

 

 

 

Stumbling over a old, long forgotten fallen tombstone, Margot glared hatefully at the two Jerome's followers as they dragged her up a hill. 

   The closer they got to the top, chants of "Long live Jerome!" filled her ears as they reached the top and her heart clenched at the sight of the fillers holding Bruce and Jeremiah, guns being held against each male's temple, and with a gag, Margot spotted Jerome's corpse, the grave empty, its occupant leaning against the thin stone. 

"No..." she whispered before being shoved forward, only to stumble and land face down in the dirt. Things seemed to escalate quickly, as within moments, a gun went off and Jeremiah's face was splattered  in blood. 

Margot heard screaming and didn't realize it was herself until a follower shoved her, silencing her. She watched horrified as Jeremiah calmly began to speak, scolding the followers, all the while with blood on his face. After a few ministers he  began to wipe his face, revealing cherry red lips against a chalk white face with unnatural eyes.

Margot somehow drowned out everything being said as she stared at Jeremiah's new complexion and manner of speaking. She only jumped when an explosion went off in the nearby woods. 

Looking around, she was suddenly being pushed back down the hill and towards a limo where she was thrown inside. 

Hyperventilating, she grasped the door and tried in vain to get it to open. She froze as the lock clicked and the opposite door opened and Jeremiah slipped inside, the car taking off once he had shut the door. 

Margot stared at him in disbelief, and he stared back calmly. 

"I'm sure you have many questions. And we have a few minutes to spare for me to answer them." His voice was different. It was colder and lacked any kind of human emotion. Margot didn't like it at all. 

"The fuck happened to you Jeremiah?" She blurted our and he tsked her, crossing one leg over her other. 

"Such language is not needed. Profanity is the sign of an ignorant mind trying to express itself and you my love, are not ignorant." He went to stroke her face but she flinched away. 

"I trust that after everything is explained, you will have a cleaner understanding of what will be occurring in a matter of hours and you will accept the destined fate." He crossed his legs. 

Margot glared at him, not at all in the mood for a lesson in manners. "Answer the question Jeremiah." 

 

Memory: 

 

Margot stared at the stick clutched between her purple nails. The little red plus sign was bold against the white and seemed to consume every inch. 

  Pregnant.   
     
  She was pregnant.  With Xander's child. In nine months there would a living being dependent on her for the rest of her life. 

How was she going to tell Xander? He wasn't the most social of people, and he never mentioned ever wanting kids.....

  A sudden knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and Xander's concerned voice came through the door. 

"Mar? Are you ok?"  Xander sounded worried and she felt a swell in her chest. 

Xander was always so worried about her, more so than for himself, it was both endearing, but at times, annoying when she felt it wasn't necessarily needed at times. 

  "Yeah, I'll be out in a second babe." She stared at the stick, hand shaking. 

"Ok, the chicken is ready, I'll just set it out on the table then." She waited for his footsteps to fade down the hall before she looked down at the pregnancy stick again. 

"What am I going to do...."


	11. Chapter 11

  When the limo finally came to a stop in front of the GCPD, Margot stared at Jeremiah confused.

  "I'd much rather prefer you entering safely, Jerome's followers are, I might say, are unpredictable idiots and I wouldn't want you getting injured." 

  He took one of her hands, tightening his hold when she tried to pull it away, kissing the back of it before reaching over to open her door. 

  "Off you go." He nodded when she hesitated before bolting our of the car and onto the sidewalk, the car zooming away behind her. 

  Taking a deep breath, Margot tried to wrap her head around the events of the last couple of hours. 

Something had happened to Jeremiah and he wanted to blow Gotham sky high to cleanse it. 

  Storming into the police department, she searched for the familiar face of James Gordon, but was unable to detect him. Instead she spotted Bullock, barking orders at the officers.

  "Detective Bullock!" She ran up the stairs towards him, dodging scurrying officers. 

  "Miss Johnson I'm a little busy right now." Bullock waved her away. 

  "Is Gordon alive? Have you found him?" She asked and Bullock paused, turning his attention to her. 

  He narrowed his eyes, sizing her up and down "How did you know Jim's missing? And what do you mean is he alive?!" 

  Taking a breath, Margot explained the day's events to the detective who paled considerably and ran a hand down his beard.

  "Margot I'm going to have an officer escort you home. Go get your daughter and barricade yourselves in your parents home." Harvey gestured for a officer to come to them and Margot stared at him in disbelief. 

  "That's it? We're not going to go after him?" Harvey narrowed his eyes at the young woman.

  "We, the police are going to go after Valeska. You on the other hand missy, are going to be in police protection where we can keep you and your family safe, because right now, you're one of the most unsafe individuals in this city. Andrews." Bullock shook his head at her before nodding towards the officer who began to escort Margot towards the entrance of the building. 

  Margot stared out of her window, watching Gotham fly by as the officer drove her to her apartment. A sudden explosion jolted the car and officer Andrews skidded to a stop. Looking around, Margot watched in horror as the old clock a few miles back, began to crumble to the ground. 

  "Holy shit." Andrews muttered, and without a moments hesitation, turned on his siren and sped back onto the road, to the scheduled destination.  

     
Margot rushed out of the elevator   
to her penthouse, twenty minutes later "Marisol? Vera?" Margot searched for her daughter and nanny in every room, before coming to a stop before her daughter's bedroom, a bullet hole above the door knob. 

  Without hesitation, Margot ripped open the door, screaming at the sight of the nanny on her back, with a gunshot wound in her forehead, her dead eyes staring lifelessly at Margot who fell to her knees. 

  "Oh my God..... Marisol?! Marisol?!" She began to hyperventilate, getting to her feet, eyes wild as she searched for her daughter in the room. 

  A sudden prick to her neck had Margot flinching and she whipped around to face two of Jeremiah's men, one holding a syringe, but identical insane grins on each face.

 

 

  Marisol whimpered as she looked around the empty theater. It was dark, save for the few lights placed randomly around. 

  The once white angel statutes, blacked from mold, dust and time gazed down on her, making the child being her knees up to her chest. 

  Ecco has taken her from her bedroom during her nap time and brought her here, only to leave the girl alone after a few minutes. That had been twenty minutes, but to a child of Marisol's age, it felt like days. 

  A sudden crack of a door had the girl gasp and press herself against the wall, burying her face in her knees as footsteps approached her. She club tighter to her knees as the feet stopped before her, and after a moment, a hand began stroking the top of her head. 

  After a moment of hesitation, Marisol looked up, and stared at her father perplexed. Her daddy looked like one of those scary vampires in those movies  that her Mommy never let her watch. 

  "D-Daddy?" She whispered, staring into the odd eyes. She watched transfixed as the cherry red lips pulled up in a small smile, one that an adult would find eerie, but to a child who had been alone in a abandoned building, seeing any form of expression she generally associated with happiness and kindness at her age, accepted it with relief. 

  "What's going on Daddy?" She f'ing herself onto Jeremiah, burying her face in his neck that was oddly cold.

  "Remember in the film of sleeping beauty, how all of the townspeople fell asleep with the princess and when she awoke she was crowned queen?"  Jeremiah asked, supporting Marisol as he stood up "well, Gotham is like Aurora, and I'm going to wake it up and heal it." He explained. Marisol didn't quite understand how a city was like the beautiful princess and she voiced this concern. 

  "Why can't I be the sleeping beauty?" She pouted, staring up at her father "Uncle Jerome said I am a princess." She declared proudly. 

Jeremiah visibly stiffened at the mention of his deceased brother and tightened his grip on Marisol slightly "Marisol, you are never to speak of him again." His voice was calm, but there was a trace of anger in it that he tried to keep at bay. 

"But Daddy-"

"Marisol." She stared at her father who had snapped at her, glaring harshly at her complaint. 

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry." She apologized, blinking when Jeremiah relaxed, kissing her forehead before hoisting her up higher. 

"Good girl. You don't need to be a princess, such unrealistic fairy tales will have to be removed from your education if you're to turn out to be a lady." He spoke, mostly to himself and Marisol brushed it aside as he carried her further into the theatre. 

She didn't understand why her daddy talked and looked different, but a child has the attention span and patience of a puppy and Marisol disregarded her father's new appearance, simply content to be with him......

Unaware that in reality, her father was the dragon that spewed fire and blocked the kingdom with thorns, while Bruce Wayne and James Gordon and others alike were the knights desperately trying to save Gotham.


	12. Chapter 12

Margot awoke to a pounding, sharp ache in her skull and she groaned, eyes blinking slowly open. The events of her last memories quickly came back to her and she sat up vigorously, sending another sharp wave through her head. 

"Shit," she groaned, and lifted her hand to her head before glancing around. 

She was in a large room, that resembled the suite that a leading star in a theatre production might be provided with, except a large flat screen had been mounted in front of the four poster bed.

Confused, Margot slipped from the bed and walked over to the door that easily opened to her surprise. 

With hesitation, she carefully walked down the candle lit hallway, props from long forgotten productions lay discarded in their eternal graves that was the floor. 

She came out to the stage, where the figure of a man was leaning over blueprints on a wooden desk, the posture immediately telling her who it was. 

But before Margot could approach him, the sound of small feet bolting towards her drew her attrition away and Margot felt her heart clench when Marisol slammed into her legs. 

"Mommy!" Margot fell to her knees, clutching her daughter to her, before pulling back to check her over for injuries. 

"Oh baby, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Margot stroked Marisol's face, staring into her eyes. 

"Yes Mommy, but why does Daddy look different?" She asked curiously, not affected by her mother's tear stained face of relief. 

"I don't know sweetheart." Margot sniffed, tensing when a gloved hand was placed on top of Marisol's curls. 

"All right Mari, I need to speak to your mother, you can talk with her later, run along," Marisol hugged Margot who tightened her grip on her "Marisol...." Jeremiah nudged her and with a sigh, the little girl pulled away, running off into the shadows of the theatre, much to her mother's displeasure. 

"Margot?" Jeremiah held out his hand to help his fiancée stand and with a frown, Margot accepted, hoisting herself from the dusty floor. 

"I'm sorry if my men frightened you when they picked you up, a tranquilizer is a preferred means to escort you rather than shoving a black bag over your head." Jeremiah explained and didn't release her hand. 

"What do you want from me?" Margot whispered, catching Jeremiah's attention and he cocked his head like a puppy, taking a step towards her, causing her to flinch. 

"I want you to keep your promise. To fulfill it," Margot furred her brows, "Tonight, though not as you planned, will be our wedding," Margot stared at him in disbelief "the venue is not what I would have preferred, but Gotham's theatre has one of the most magnificent gardens in the city, and has a spectacular lighting system installed that I managed to fix." He was stroking her hand and she fought with everything not to pull it away.

"Jeremiah, how can you plan or think about having a wedding when you've planted bombs all over the city!" she shrieked, tugging her hand away "I don't know what you're talking about half the time anymore, I don't know who the fuck you are anymore. You've killed people..... and yet, you expect me to marry you? After everything you've done? You are completely crazy. More  insane than your brother ever was." She spat.

Margot regretted her words as Jeremiah's gaze darkened and he clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes before striding up to her until they were inches apart. His hand went to brush her hair from her face, only to suddenly grip the back of it tightly.

"I've always admired your spirit, but your tongue will get you in trouble some day my love. Now, you will do as I say like a good future wife to be and will prepare yourself for your wedding tonight. Because if you don't, I will take Marisol away and you will never see her again." Jeremiah watched the blood drain from Margot's face and felt the smallest pang of regret as her eyes welled up with tears that she quickly wiped away, moving past him.

"And Margot," She paused, but didn't turn around "Don't ever compare me to Jerome again." Squaring her shoulders, Margot continued in her stride out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Margot sat still as Echo brushed and twisted her hair back into an elegant-yet messy bun, weaving white roses in.

After she returned to her room, Margot had sat there, unable to think, unable to function. She so wanted this all to be a dream.

  She wanted to wake up in Jeremiah's arms, to see his red hair falling in his face, green eyes crinkled lovingly, not filled with coldness and insanity.

  But instead, she was sitting, as still as a marble statue as Ecco prepared her for her wedding.

  "Stand." Echo tapped her shoulder and Margot stood while the taller woman got her wedding dress out.

  With a ache, Margot noted it was the one she had picked out with Tehran mother. It had an open bateau neckline and sculpted waist, with a modern three-quarter length sleeves, offset the dress's show-stopping train, which was emphasized by an underskirt made of triple silk organza.

   As Ecco adjuster the dress, Margot gazed at her self in the floor length mirror with a heavy heart.

  " I always dreamed my wedding would be the happiest day of my life," Margot sniffed, "I thought I would be walking on clouds. But now I feel as if I was pulled into the tide, lost at sea...."

  Echo remained silent, lifting the diamond tiara (Margot distinctly remembered reading in the newspaper that a tiara has been stolen from Gotham's National Museum) and smoothed the veil over Margot's face.

  "The sea leads to many places. Maybe you need to let go and make a life out of the island you feel as if your stranded on." Echo left Margot with those parting words, shocking the younger woman (she'd never heard the blond speak more than four words at a time) opening the door.

  "Jeremiah is waiting for you. Just walk through this door, make a left and follow the lights." The door closed behind her and for a moment, Margot felt like ripping the veil off and bolting, but the thought of leaving her daughter behind halted her. 

 

    "Are you ok?" Margot tore her gaze away from her meal to look into Jeremiah's concerned green eyes. 

  "I want to tell you something, but I'm so afraid of how you're going to react...." she admitted, putting her fork down and twisting her fingers in the material of her jeans. 

  Jeremiah put down his own fork and his gaze softened "Hey, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything Mar." he offered her a shy, sweet smile that warmed her slightly. 

  "I'm pregnant." She blurted out, watching him with baited breath. 

   Jeremiah's face went through a flurry of emotions, fear, excitement, nausea, and then it remained blank.

  Margot took his silence for reject and with teary eyes, she lifted her chin. 

  "I come from a long line of strong women who can and do survive raising children when their husbands suddenly disappear. My grandmother did it once and I can do it." Throwing her napkin down, Margot stood from the table, making her way towards the front door.

Her arm was suddenly grabbed and she was spun around, only to have Jeremiah cup her face, kissing her lovingly. 

Breaking apart, Margot stared at him bemused. "You didn't give me a chance to answer you," He stroked her face "I really couldn't be happier Margot. Yes, I am frightened slightly, but more than anything I'm ecstatic...." he kissed her forehead and she let out a relieved sob. 

  "Really?" She smiled, looking up at him. 

  "Of course I am. And I'll be there every step of the way," He peppered her face with kisses, making her laugh "We're having a baby..." he crouched down to kiss her still flat stomach, Margot running a hand through his fiery locks. 

 

      
            MARGOT'S POV 

  I followed the lit pathway into the garden, the Canon nD echoing off the various hidden speakers.

Eventually, the path led to a large, and very old oak tree, lanterns hanging from the branches.

 

If not for the circumstances, I would be enchanted by the reception.

Echo stood off to the side as I approached, Marisol standing before her. My eyes locked on Jeremiah, who wore an obviously expensive three-piece dark purple almost black suit, a smug smirk on his face as his gaze trailed my form.

A visibly frightened priest stood next to my fiancée, a Bible clutches to his chest, if not for my own circumstances, I would feel a bit sorry for the older man.

  As I came to a stop before the party, Echo took my bouquet from me, Jeremiah than taking my hands in his own which were cold.

   "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between this man and this woman. But before we proceed, is there anymore here who objects to this union?" The priest asked, looking around.

I made a motion to open my mouth, but a tight squeeze to my hands from Jeremiah halted me in my tracks, and look up see his eyes narrowed. 

  "Very well. Repeat your vows." The priest gave me a look of pity, before quickly averting his eyes.

I stared at Jeremiah who smiled with what he would consider loving, except after knowing everything that he's done, made it hard to like him at the present moment.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." I poured the wine, lit the candle and placed the gold band on his stark white finger.

Jeremiah proclaimed the same vows, and placed a rather large diamond ring on my finger, two purple jewels encrusted on each side.

   "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest stepped back and Jeremiah lifted my veil.

  Tilting my chin, he captured my lips in his, and against my moral compass, I wrapped my arms around the back of the neck, falling deeper in love with him.

Despite the fact that Gotham was degrading and turning to ash behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

   After breaking apart from our kiss, things moved in a quick blur. Ecco escorted Marisol and the Priest out, (I cringed at the thought of the fate of the holy man) while Jeremiah took me back inside the theater, leading me in a different section than the room I had been occupying.

  We stopped at a large door, Jeremiah removing a key from his person and unlocked it and with a flip of a switch, a large bedroom was illumined from an automatic fireplace that roared and crackled.

   A large four-postered canopy bed lay pushed back to the opposite wall of the fireplace, maroon covered sheets with black silk pillowcases. Two bottles of wine had been set on the love seat before the fireplace, two crystal glasses perched beside it.

  "I thought a more private setting would suit you tonight." Jeremiah slipped off his jacket, and went over to the couch, sat down, gesturing for me to join him.

  After a moment of defiance, I complied, sitting next to him, my wedding dress pooling at my feet.

"This is the bottle that was served at my adopted parents' wedding in 1993," he smiled faintly and I couldn't help but smile too, his adopted parents had adored him, "I think my adopted sister was conceived on this bottle."

   I chuckled, pressing a hand to my mouth before my attention was turned to the next bottle "What's this one?" I nodded and Jeremiah picked it up.

  "This was a little harder to track down," I stared at the bottle as he carefully handed it to me, taking up the glasses "This was the wine we drank on our first date."

   My eyes softened and I looked at Jeremiah, into his unusual unearthly eyes that stared at me adoringly, not at all like how his followers did to him, but absolute love, something that based on his recent actions, I believed to have died within him.

    "Miah....." He traded the glasses for the bottle, opening it and poured me a generous amount.

   "If you want, something to play with, go and find yourself a toy, baby my time is too expensive, and I'm not a little boy....." 

  'Tell It Like It Is' echoed softly off the walls of the surround sounded bedroom, and I took my lips from my glass, holding the delicate cup in my hands.

  "That's our song... I remember how we would listen to it for hours...." I muttered and Jeremiah finished downing his own glass, setting it on the table.

  "Yes, it is. Would you care to dance?" He stood, offering his hand to me, and I stared at it for a second before setting my own glass down and taking his cold hand in my own.

   Jeremiah led me to an open space and set his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we swayed.

   "If you are serious..... don't play with my heart, it makes me furious  
But if want me to love you...'

  "Savor onto this one precious moment. You know as well as I do how quickly time flies and how unfavorable reality can be...." Jeremiah whispered in my ear as he spun me.

  'Then, baby, I will, girl, you know I will  
Tell it like it is  
Don't be ashamed to let your conscience be your guide  
But I-I-I-I-I know deep down inside of me.......'

    A thousand thoughts ran through my mind as we danced.

  "I think the best thing that has ever happened to me before Marisol's birth, was meeting you..." I stared at him before moving closer, resting my face against his chest, feeling him rest his chin on top of my head.

  'I believe you love me, forget your foolish pride...'

  "I will never let anything happen to you again." He muttered and I sighed, nuzzling his neck.

   For a few minutes, I would pretend. I would pretend that everything was normal and that Jeremiah hadn't lost his mind.

   "I love you, Jeremiah. I know I should hate you for what you've done, but I can't stop loving you." I admitted.

   "And I love you, Margot. You and Marisol are the sole most important things in my entire universe." He tilted my face and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine.

  After a few minutes, he moved from my lips to my neck, nipping the flesh.

  Things became heated and we made our way back to the bed, the Motown classics that we would listen to when we were younger in his car bouncing off the walls. 

 

   I awoke the next morning, naked, slightly sore and alone in bed. Groaning, I snuggled deeper into the covers, closing my eyes when I heard the bathroom door open.

  Jeremiah walked over to the bed and I felt it shift under his weight as he sat down next to my head, reaching out a hand to stroke my hair.

  "I know you're not sleeping." There were traces of amusement in his voice.

  Opening my eyes, I noted that all he wore was a towel around his waist, water dripping from his chest and I watched the droplets trail down his chest before disappearing underneath the towel.

  He noticed where my gaze lay and he smirked, causing my cheeks to flush.

  "As much as I would like to have a repeat of last nights passionate activities, I do have work to complete today darling." Jeremiah lifted my hands and kissed my knuckles.

"What work?" I watched him dress, pulling the sheets higher to conceal my modesty.

  "I was recently contacted by a very wise man who changed my entire perspective on what I plan and am doing to Gotham. So, for our plan to work in motion, I will need to be arrested by the police." Jeremiah explained, adjusting his tie.

  "And how are you going to get arrested?" I asked, fearing for the worst.

  "By breaking into Wayne Manor of course." Jeremiah walked over, kissing my lips "Someone will attend to your breakfast. Marisol's bedroom is two doors down by the way. Enjoy the rest of your morning beloved."

  I watched him go in disbelief, my stomach turning in knots.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Ok, so since we're now waiting for season 5, I will be going a bit off script/plotline and dedicate the next chapters towards what happens during the period between now and the new season. So it'll be just what's going on during this dark time in Gotham.

 

Hours had passed since Jeremiah had left. Margot immediately ventured out of the master bedroom in search of her daughter, who was indeed, two doors down.

Marisol had been relieved to see her mother, she didn't understand why the quite blond lady had taken her to that bedroom after her mother and father had gotten married.

"Are you ok mami?" Margot smoothed her hands over Marisol's freckled cheeks.

"Yes, Mommy. Can we go home now?" The little girl asked, and Margot sighed.

"Not yet baby. But come on, you can come color with me in my bedroom ok?" There was no way in hell that Margot was going to let Marisol out of her sight again.

After a few hours of drawing, and a quick glance at the grandfather clock placed precisely next to the door, Margot decided it was Marisol's bedtime.

After giving the toddler a bath, Margot quickly dressed her, (carting the girl to the room she had occupied to retrieve her clothes) Margot settled her inside the king sized bed, Marisol snuggled against her as her mother read her a story.

Eventually as expected, Marisol fell asleep, and Margot used the free time to ponder on everything that had happened. She didn't understand how all this was possible.

Her thoughts moved to her parents who must have been so worried, and Bruce, the boy was probably off trying to be a hero somewhere and Margot could only hope Captain Gordon was alive to stop Jeremiah.

The sound of the door handle turning brought the young woman from her thoughts and she watched as Jeremiah walked inside, slipping out of his jacket and removed his tie.

"Today's activities proved to be quite positive." Margot scrunched up her nose. She detested the way Jeremiah spoke. It was always so monotone and lacking emotion, except for when it was and when that occurred, it was only creepy.

"I'm so glad." She scoffed crossing her arms, but Jeremiah paid her no mind.

   "I trust you had dinner already?" He walked over to the bed and sat by her waist "Why is our daughter in our bed?" Jeremiah asked.

  "I don't want her out of my sight. Ever again." Margot kept her protective arm around her daughter's curled up figure.

  "A mother bear I see. But she must sleep in her own bedroom or she will become too dependent on us." Jeremiah tsked, reaching to lift Marisol.

Margot quickly slapped his hand away and glared harshly. "Well, I'll be a furiously pissed off mother bear if you try to take her away from me tonight."

Jeremiah frowned and lifted his hand, Margot flinching until she realized that he was only cupping her cheek.

"I would never do anything intentionally to hurt either one of you, how many times must I repeat myself?" There were traces of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah well....." Margot scooted down and laid on her side so that she was facing Jeremiah.

"Tomorrow there's expected to be a snowfall. Mari may like to play in it." He mused mostly to himself and he stroked his daughter's hair.

"What she would like even better, would be if her daddy played with her in the snow." Margot believed that if there was any way to bring Jeremiah back to sanity, it had to be by Marisol's influence.

"I will be much to busy to play with a child." He brushed aside her statement.

"Well if you change your mind, you're free to interact with the only human being that cares the most about you."

      
        Margot's POV

Memory: 

  There were occasions when Xander's paranoia set me on edge. I was seven months pregnant and the closer we got to my due date, the more agitated he became. 

"Why can't you come to the ultrasound today?" I asked over the phone, as I walked into the hospital in Metropolis.

"I'm sorry Mar, Hayley's is setting up in Gotham today and I'm better off staying in my bunker today." He sounded apologetic but I was sick of his excuses. 

"You're so full of shit Xander. We are having a baby in two months and I'm in another city because of your phobia and you can't even make the effort to come to see how our child is doing?" I snapped and he grew quite on the other end. 

"Margot, I'm sorry-"

I cut him off "why don't you call me when you grow some balls." And with that, I hung up and walked to the front desk for my doctor. 

  An hour later, I situated on the table I watched as the nurse did the standers routine checks before my doctor tended to me. The door suddenly opened and Xander walked inside, looking out of breath.

  "Xander? What-" he cut me off by kissing me hard on the lips while the nurse excused herself from the room. 

  "You were right and I was wrong, I'm  going be there for you and our daughter." He placed his hand on my swollen stomach and the baby kicked at the sound of his voice, causing both of us to smile.

  "I'm proud of you."


	16. Chapter 15

Author's note: Ok, so since we're now waiting for season 5, I will be going a bit off script/plotline and dedicate the next chapters towards what happens during the period between now and the new season. So it'll be just what's going on during this dark time in Gotham.

 

Hours had passed since Jeremiah had left. Margot immediately ventured out of the master bedroom in search of her daughter, who was indeed, two doors down.

Marisol had been relieved to see her mother, she didn't understand why the quite blond lady had taken her to that bedroom after her mother and father had gotten married.

"Are you ok mami?" Margot smoothed her hands over Marisol's freckled cheeks.

"Yes, Mommy. Can we go home now?" The little girl asked, and Margot sighed.

"Not yet baby. But come on, you can come color with me in my bedroom ok?" There was no way in hell that Margot was going to let Marisol out of her sight again.

After a few hours of drawing, and a quick glance at the grandfather clock placed precisely next to the door, Margot decided it was Marisol's bedtime.

After giving the toddler a bath, Margot quickly dressed her, (carting the girl to the room she had occupied to retrieve her clothes) Margot settled her inside the king sized bed, Marisol snuggled against her as her mother read her a story.

Eventually as expected, Marisol fell asleep, and Margot used the free time to ponder on everything that had happened. She didn't understand how all this was possible.

Her thoughts moved to her parents who must have been so worried, and Bruce, the boy was probably off trying to be a hero somewhere and Margot could only hope Captain Gordon was alive to stop Jeremiah.

The sound of the door handle turning brought the young woman from her thoughts and she watched as Jeremiah walked inside, slipping out of his jacket and removed his tie.

"Today's activities proved to be quite positive." Margot scrunched up her nose. She detested the way Jeremiah spoke. It was always so monotone and lacking emotion, except for when it was and when that occurred, it was only creepy.

"I'm so glad." She scoffed crossing her arms, but Jeremiah paid her no mind.

   "I trust you had dinner already?" He walked over to the bed and sat by her waist "Why is our daughter in our bed?" Jeremiah asked.

  "I don't want her out of my sight. Ever again." Margot kept her protective arm around her daughter's curled up figure.

  "A mother bear I see. But she must sleep in her own bedroom or she will become too dependent on us." Jeremiah tsked, reaching to lift Marisol.

Margot quickly slapped his hand away and glared harshly. "Well, I'll be a furiously pissed off mother bear if you try to take her away from me tonight."

Jeremiah frowned and lifted his hand, Margot flinching until she realized that he was only cupping her cheek.

"I would never do anything intentionally to hurt either one of you, how many times must I repeat myself?" There were traces of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah well....." Margot scooted down and laid on her side so that she was facing Jeremiah.

"Tomorrow there's expected to be a snowfall. Mari may like to play in it." He mused mostly to himself and he stroked his daughter's hair.

"What she would like even better, would be if her daddy played with her in the snow." Margot believed that if there was any way to bring Jeremiah back to sanity, it had to be by Marisol's influence.

"I will be much to busy to play with a child." He brushed aside her statement.

"Well if you change your mind, you're free to interact with the only human being that cares the most about you."

      
        Margot's POV

  There were occasions when Xander's paranoia set me on edge. I was seven months pregnant and the closer we got to my due date, the more agitated he became. 

"Why can't you come to the ultrasound today?" I asked over the phone, as I walked into the hospital in Metropolis.

"I'm sorry Mar, Hayley's is setting up in Gotham today and I'm better off staying in my bunker today." He sounded apologetic but I was sick of his excuses. 

"You're so full of shit Xander. We are having a baby in two months and I'm in another city because of your phobia and you can't even make the effort to come to see how our child is doing?" I snapped and he grew quite on the other end. 

"Margot, I'm sorry-"

I cut him off "why don't you call me when you grow some balls." And with that, I hung up and walked to the front desk for my doctor. 

  An hour later, I situated on the table I watched as the nurse did the standers routine checks before my doctor tended to me. The door suddenly opened and Xander walked inside, looking out of breath.

  "Xander? What-" he cut me off by kissing me hard on the lips while the nurse excused herself from the room. 

  "You were right and I was wrong, I'm  going be there for you and our daughter." He placed his hand on my swollen stomach and the baby kicked at the sound of his voice, causing both of us to smile.

  "I'm proud of you."


	17. Chapter 17

Note, this chapter is only flashbacks. 

  Marisol whimpered as she was shoved into the back of a dark van, and within a few moments, the engine started and she was thrown to one side as the van made a violent turn. 

Sticking to one side, Marisol wrapped her tiny arms around her legs and she buried her face. She wanted her mommy and her daddy. She was frighted.

After what felt like hours to the toddler, the van stopped. There was shuffling noises from the outside before the back doors suddenly opened and Marisol cowered.

She listened as heavy footsteps made their way into the van and paused before her. 

"You're name is Marisol right?" A voice that sounded like her daddy's said and a finger poked her side. 

Marisol looked up at her uncle who was staring at her. 

"Yes." She whispered, despite him being family, Marisol was frightened and she wanted her daddy. 

"Well that's a pretty name. Did your mommy give it to ya?" Jerome mocked in a overly sweet tone that would have frightened most adults but the child, innocently minded didn't acknowledge it. 

"Yes, she said I'm named after my great grandma! I don't know her though." The child frowned and scooted closer. 

"Fascinating." Jerome drawled. 

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Jerome narrowed his eyes before relaxing is expression. 

"See, that's the thing, Mommy and Daddy went on a little trip. And they asked me to watch you." Jerome spat the word daddy with distaste. 

"Where did they go?" Marisol frowned, why would Mommy and Daddy go away without her?

"The beach." Jerome rolled his eyes. 

"Why didn't they take me with them?" Marisol pouted. 

"Because your Daddy is selfish. He wants your mommy all to himself and said that you would act like a brat." Jerome watched the little girl's eyes widen and than fill with tears. 

"Now, Mari, how about you come inside with your old uncle Jerome and maybe I'll have some cookies made for ya." Jerome held out his hand and after a thought, Marisol instead thrust herself into her uncle's arms to his surprise, burying herself against him. 

Jerome shifted uncomfortably but carried the girl into Oswald's mansion where he was currently residing. 

 

 

Three and a half years prior....  
       
Margot groaned as a particular wave of pain ran across her lower back. 

Closing her eyes, she gripped the back of the couch she was reclining on. 

   Her eyes cracked open as she heard the sound of Jeremiah's feet walking towards her. 

  A sent of unidentifiable spice wafered from the coffee mug he held out before her and with a grunt, she sat up and eyed the cup.

  "What's that?" 

  "Turmeric tea. I mentioned in my last  letter to my mother that you've been having lower back pains. She recommended turmeric tea. I had Ecco purchase the most organic one for you." Margot smiled lovingly at the man, accepting the cup, but placed it on the coffee table, and reached out with open arms toward him, bringing him in for a deep kiss. 

  "You are the sweetest man I've ever known." She stroked the side of his face. 

A sudden kick from the baby tore their gazing from each other and Margot took Jeremiah's hand, and pressed it on her stomach and within a moment, the baby gave a hard kick.

  Margot watched the usually shy man's face light up as he gazed at her stomach in wonder. 

   "It's so amazing that there is a life in there." 

  "Feels like a soccer team. Your daughter may become a professional athlete," Margot laughed, but quickly became serious "Jeremiah, what's going to happen when the baby comes? I'm in Metropolis..... and you never leave this bunker...." 

Jeremiah sighed and stood up from his crouched position "Margot, let's not talk about this now please." 

  "No, we will talk about this now Jeremiah. This is bigger than you having your phobia about your brother. We are having a baby, and she needs to grow in a stable environment." 

"Margot." Jeremiah's voice darkened but she payed no heed, instead watched as he went over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of bourbon. 

"I swear to God. If you don't get it together, I will take my baby and I will move far away. Away from the East coast, hell I'll move to Europe! But I will take her and you will never see either of us again." She hissed, and struggled to stand. 

  Jeremiah remained silent, instead threw back the rest of his drink and walked back to her. 

"I hate it when you do that. You always remind me that you're independent and can do it on your own. I don't doubt it. But I will be there in our daughter's life and you have to stop assuming the worst of me." He stared her down and Margot stared at him. 

  "I'm sorry. I'm just so emotional. It's the hormones. I know you'll be there baby, I know. I just worry about you. All this fear about your brother, it can't be good for you baby." Margot took Jeremiah's hands and rubbed them with the pads of her thumbs. 

  

 

    Margot whimpered as another contraction hit and she squeezed the bar on her hospital bed tighter. 

  "You're doing so good darling." Jeremiah smoothed back her hair and she glared at him. 

"Don't tell me how I'm doing Wilde! You did this to me. You put this baby, who is torturing me, inside of me." Margot snapped, clutching his hand with her free one and squeezing as a particularly painful contraction hit. 

  "Looks like we're fully dilated, time to push Margot ok? On my count, 1,2,3.... PUSH!!" Margot screamed as she pushed, and afterwards laid her head back. 

"That was great baby." Jeremiah kissed her forehead and she breathed deeply. 

"Ok Margot, time to push again.....1,2,3, PUSH!" 

(This went on for five hours.)

"I can't push any more Xan....." Margot sobbed "I'm so tired and I feel so alone...." 

"Margot, listen to me. You're strong. You've been so strong, just a couple of more tries and we'll have our little girl. Can you do that for me love? Push a couple of more times?" Jeremiah cupped her tear streaked face, his eyes soft and loving. 

"Okay..." Margot whispered and Jeremiah smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips before moving to her side again, allowing her to grip his hand. 

"Okay, here we go. 1,2,3 PUSH! Push..... push.... I can see the head..... a few more short pushes Margot and-"

Margot felt a wave of space and laid her head back, exhausted, only to perk up as she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. 

"Congratulations, it's a girl. Mr. Wilde would you like to cut the cord?" Jeremiah left Margot's side to do so, while Margot craned her see her daughter. 

After the baby was washed and checked over, she was wrapped in a powder pink blanket and a pink cap. 

"She's so beautiful," Margot whispered and touched her tiny pink lips "she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She stared at her in awe while Jeremiah moved to stand beside her. 

"She really is." Jeremiah allowed the baby to grip his finger. 

"I'd like to name her Marisol. After my great grandmother. Her mother was Native American and her father was Mexican." Margot stroked the baby's thin hair. 

"It's perfect. How about, Marisol Lila Valeska, and for the documents sake, Wilde." Jeremiah suggested and Margot nodded.

  "Welcome Marisol." 

 

 

  Hi, so there's been slow activity on my part, sorry, I'm back to school and I've just haven't really had the time to sit and write. So, I'm going to do what I do mostly and update like Thursday night to maybe Fridays cause those are my days off except for the weekend. So, I'm thinking about updating for tomorrow but I'd have to start this evening or tomorrow, it depends. But I just wanted to let you guys know I haven't abandoned my stories! 

  Have a fantastic rest of the week and a relaxing safe weekend!


	18. Chapter 18

Indeed the next day the grounds of the theatre were coated in endless snow. 

Marisol had her face plastered to the window as she watched the snowflakes fall from the sky, an innocently delighted look on her face. 

"Mommy snow!" She squealed running back to the bed, and climbed over Jeremiah to get to her mother's lap. 

"Yeah baby I see it." Margot stroked her face, and wiped her own eyes with a yawn. 

"Can we build a snowman?" Marisol begged, playing with the blanket.

"After you have breakfast." Margot nudged the toddler off her lap and Marisol rolled over onto her father's chest, giggling madly. 

"Good morning Mari." Jeremiah blinked open his pale eyes.

"Morning Daddy!" Marisol bent down to kiss her father's cheek.

  "Marisol, why don't you go find Ecco, maybe she'll order you some breakfast." He coaxed and with nod, she jumped off his chest, causing him to grunt before she sprinted out the door, not before closing the door behind her like I taught her to. 

  I sighed, and moved to clamber our of bed myself, only to have a pair of pale arms snake around my waist and drag me ontop of my husband so that I was straddling his lap. 

  "Good morning." He purred, hands trailing up and down my sides, causing me to shiver. 

  "Good morning to you too." I genuinely smiled and leaned down to kiss him. 

  "How about we make this bed a little warmer before I head out to conduct my business?" He raised a dark eyebrow and I reached out to run my fingers through his now dark hair. 

  I missed his red hair, and the faint leftover freckles that were now gone, wiped away by paper white skin. 

  "Even with my hideous morning look?" I asked and he smirked, flipping us over so that he hovered over me. 

  "You've never looked hideous in your life." And with that he captured my mouth with his. 

 

    Marisol spent the entire day in the snow and did indeed build a snow man that she named "Charlie". At the current moment, she was sitting g in the snow, throwing it in the air, laughing when it fell around her and onto her face. 

  I watched from my place on a log, a cup of hot coco in my hands. The sudden feeling of a hand on my shoulder caused me to jump, spilling my drink onto the snow and I looked up at Jeremiah surprised. 

  He only offered me a smile before moving past me to go to our daughter, proceeding to lift her and carry her to a small mountain of snow and drop her in it, Marisol squealing as she slid down. 

  I watched the two of them play with a smile. I never thought after what I saw at the graveyard, that Jeremiah would ever be the same. But despite the domestic scene before me, I knew it wouldn't last. 

I would have to sneak my way out of Gotham and take Marisol far away, far enough where Jeremiah couldn't find us. I'd seen him kill a man. 

   Despite her being his daughter and knowing he'd never intentionally hurt her, I couldn't let Marisol be around him. I couldn't let him ruin her. And despite my own personal feelings,I had to do what was right for my child. 

  No matter how much it was going to break both of our hearts.


	19. Chapter 19

Margot's POV

 

''I want to visit Bruce.'' Jeremiah lifted his gaze from his map to regard me.

''What?''

''I need to go outside. And so does Marisol. The stale air of this theatre isn't good for her. She needs fresh air and sunlight.'' I stressed.

Getting to Bruce was my only opportunity to ensure I got Marisol and myself out of Gotham and away from Jeremiah's reach.

''Margot, there are plenty of grounds behind the theatre that you two can take a leisurely walk around,'' Jeremiah dismissed my request and returned his attention to his work. ''Think. Think, think, think, think think. How did they beat you? Huh? How did they figure you out?'' I watched my husband talk to himself as I sat on one of the sheet covered seats with a frown ''Gordon must have stolen the blueprints to the maze, found one of the bombs and sabotaged the sequence,'' he nodded in understanding''I'll have to start again.'' He leaned over the table and began looking over the map.

 

I jumped and Jeremiah froze when an unfamiliar voice echoed off the walls. ''You're tenacious, I like that.'' Jeremiah quickly moved towards me, holding me against his side as he pointed his gun towards where we assumed the voice had spoken.

''Who are you? What do you want?'' Jeremiah's tone was calm, monotone as usual but my heart was racing, thinking of our daughter who resided somewhere in the building, despite having Ecco with her, I still wanted her in my sight and safe.

''I had a vision,'' our heads turned up to the second level where a man of Persian-like features, dressed in a dark suit stood ''of Gotham in flames. Together we can make that happen.'' I inwardly rolled my eyes, great another nutcase in this city.

''Well I appreciate the offer, but recent events have convinced me of the benefits of working alone.'' I jumped a foot in the air as he let out a round of bullets where the man stood and I stared confused at the lack of a dead body.

''Don't be so rash,'' the man's voice came from another angle ''your dream of a new Gotham will come to be, with my help. Congratulations on the wedding by the way.'' I froze, eying him and wondering how he knew about our wedding.

''Thank you.'' Jeremiah let loose another round but once again the man was out of sight.

Jeremiah let his gun go slack and he sighed. ''You're behind me, aren't you?'' We turned around and indeed the man was behind us ''I can conquer Gotham on my own. What makes you think I need your help. Whoever, you are....''

The man smiled and stepped forward and I moved slightly behind Jeremiah, who lept a protective arm around my waist.

''Because my boy, all this, is not just about Gotham. This is about Bruce Wayne and your daughter Marisol.'' 

I felt my blood turn to ice and I stared at Jeremiah in disbelief as a smile grew on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Margot accepted the cup of tea provided by Alfred with a shaky hand and a great full smile.

"Where have you been all this time?" Bruce asked as he stood before the loveseat she and Marisol occupied.

"Bruce...." Margot sighed and glanced down at her daughter who smiled brightly at her.

Alfred, catching one, moved to crouch before the child and offer her a smile.

"Miss Mari, how about you come with me into the kitchen to whip up some cookies while your mummy and Master Bruce talk boring grown-up things eh little miss?" Alfred winked and the girl looked at her mother for permission, excitedly taking Alfred's hand when her mother nodded.

Once the two were out of earshot, Margot faced Bruce again and shook her head.

"To be honest with you Bruce, I feel like I'm living in a recurring nightmare. I should have seen the signs. Jeremiah had been acting weird since the night he proposed which was the same day as Jerome's death. He took me and Marisol to this building, I couldn't tell you where," she lied, for the sole reason of honoring her husband "and we were married and he's kept us locked away from the outside world ever since until today."

"So why did he let you go now?" Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"I believe, that deep down, there is a piece of the old Jeremiah. The sane one. The one who was too nervous to hold my hand on our first date. The one that I fell in love with. That and he trusts me not to bolt." She laughed bitterly.

"If you need help leaving the city Margot, please don't be afraid to ask." Bruce's eyes were full of compassion.

Margot smiled fondly at the young man. "Thank you, Bruce. You know, Jeremiah doesn't know, but under Gotham Cathedral's parish's documents, since I'm Catholic, you are listed as Marisol's Godfather. If something were to happen to me when you are eighteen......" she trailed off and Bruce smiled.

"It would be an honor to have Marisol here. I think of you and her as my family." He nodded.

"I think you're going to make a great man someday Bruce. You're going to do good things for this city." Margot admitted honestly.

"That's the idea." Bruce and Margot jumped, turning to see a young girl wearing leather walk further into the room.

"Selina....." Bruce glanced at Margot who took that as her cue to make herself scarce.

"I think I'll go see what Alfred and Mari are up to." Margot squeezed Bruce's shoulder, giving him a wink before exiting the room. 

 

 

It was twenty minutes later in the kitchens that Alfred and Margot heard a gunshot followed by a crash, that sent the two racing for the library, Marisol clutched tightly to Margot's chest.

"Oh my God!" Margot stared at the scene before her in horror. The girl, Selina was on her back, while Bruce tried desperately to stop the blood from gushing out of her bullet wound, while Alfred was beating the life out of Jeremiah who took it silently.

"Mommy?" Marisol tried to lift her head to see what was happening but Margot pushed her head down, moving to stand to one side of the room.

"Don't look baby....." This was a living nightmare. 

 

 

"I would like to press charges against Bruce Wayne's butler. I mean, just look at my face." Jim stared at Jeremiah blankly.

"I think you look great."

"I would also like my wife and daughter to be brought here, no doubt both are traumatized by the events that occurred at the manor. They need me." Jim narrowed his eyes.

"Margot and Marisol are far away from Gotham. There is no chance that you will ever see them again if I have anything to say about it," Irritation flashed across Jeremiah's face before he masked it with calmness, "I would also like to speak to Bruce Wayne."

 

 

Margot swallowed thickly as she sat on a wooden chair inside of an abandoned construction building that overlooked Gotham's bay.

She had been entering the private jet that would take her and Marisol out of Gotham to meet with her parents who had fled the city weeks prior, but armed, ninja-like men had stormed the plane, killing the officers and pilots before dragging her to this building.

"What part of I don't want anything to do with this can't you understand?" Margot glared at Ra's who had come to stand before her.

"My dear Margot, as much as I do admire your fiery soul, your bravery will be wasted. You see, as I mentioned before, I had a vision, about a new Gotham, with Bruce rising as it's dark knight and your daughter was there." Margot hugged Marisol tighter to her.

"What're you talking about?"

"I saw a teenage masked Marisol, alongside a masked dark knight, defending Gotham. Your daughter is to become a dark lady to Bruce's dark knight. Because as much as she has her father in her blood, she also has yours. To be torn between her loyalty to her parent and her love for her home will be the constant battle that will weigh in her young mind."

"No..... no, she can't... I won't let it happen, I'll take her away. Far away, where she'll grow up normal. She'll forget about Jeremiah, about Gotham, about all of this....." Margot shook her head in denial and Ra's gave her a genuine look of pity.

"I also respect your love for your child. I have lived a very long time my dear, and from what I have seen, there is truly no greater love than that of a mother towards her child. But there is no way around this. It is her destiny." Ra's watched be young woman shake her head, hugging her daughter close and burying her face in Marisol's curls.

Ra's took that as his cue to leave, he would give Margot her privacy to soak in what she had learned, besides, he had an heir and a clown to pick up. 

 

 

 

Margot watched be last traces of sunlight disappear over the bay, turning as the sound of multiple shoes entered the large space. 

She was shocked to see a bruised Jeremiah leading a frowning Bruce towards her, Ra's trailing behind.

"Oh my God Bruce!" She ran towards the teenager, eloping him in a tight hug "Are you alright?" She cupped his face, looking over him motherly.

"I'm fine." Bruce nodded, but his eyes were worried.

"Yes, do worry about the boy and not your husband my darling," Jeremiah commented and Margot looked over Bruce's shoulder to glare at him.

"You don't speak to me." She hissed, walking away to stand by Marisol who was playing with a doll on the concrete floor.

"Ah, women." Jeremiah shrugged at Ra's in a "what can you do?" manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't going to post this, actually was going to add some more, but I felt like being nice to you guys, because there is a slim chance I won't be able to update this weekend, *don't freak* very slim chance mind you, but it probably won't happen. So, enjoy this mini-chapter I've posted until later, enjoy the rest of your week!


	21. Chapter 21

The darkness never seemed to end in Gotham now. It had been two days since the bridges collapsed and Jerimiah hid away his family in a brick mansion, surrounded by a fourteen-foot maze. He had explained to Margot shortly after she awoke that after the completion of his bunker, he had designed a house and bought a four-acre property with a brick mansion with her father's investment and had shortly designed an above ground maze that was just as complicated as his bunker was.

He was letting things in Gotham settle, for the time being, allowing Bruce to develop into his destiny's persona and he would devote himself to his wife and daughter while also overseeing the development of his own underground empire from his home and occasionally in the city with Ecco.

Margot's healing would take months but within a few weeks, she was able to get around with an electric wheelchair until she began her physical therapy. She worried about her parents, who Jeremiah heard from the grapevine, had managed to escape before the bridges blew, much to Margot's relief.

 

Margot smiled as she watched Marisol jump in a pile of leaves. Fall was finally arriving and Marisol was loving every second of it. The two girls had planted pumpkins seeds months before and the pumpkins were brightly colored orange over in one of the gardens. Unforcently, Margot had to disappoint her daughter with the bad news that she wouldn't be trick-or-treating this year. 

Not that Margot thought that any holidays would be celebrated in Gotham anytime soon; 80% of the city had left and the remainder was either hiding in the safety of their homes or were causing havoc that her husband started. 

''It's not exactly sanitary you know.'' Margot looked up at Jerimiah who smoked from a pipe, of course, it was a vintage one.

''Leave her alone, she's happy. I'm surprised she can even find the energy to play after the trauma she's been through.'' That you put her through. Margot rolled her eyes and smiled as Marisol jumped in a fresh pile of leaves giggling.

''She's a strong girl. Just like her mother.'' Jeremiah squeezed her shoulder as Marisol suddenly came running up to them, the baseball cap that Margot had shoved on her head to keep her curls from catching leaves falling over her face.

 

''Mommy! Didja see me? Didja see me?'' She squealed, falling onto Margot's legs and grinning toothily up at her.

''I did, you having fun baby?'' Margot adjusted the cap, her smile equally as large.

''Yeah! But, do you think I can have some hot coco now?'' Marisol blinked tiredly up at her mother. 

''Yeah, it's getting chilly anyway. I'd better change you into something warmer.'' Margot rubbed the silk material of Marisol's dress.

''Daddy, will you carry me?'' Marisol pouted up at Jeremiah who stared at Margot who gave him a pointed look.

''Fine,'' the young man sighed dramatically and reached down, grunting slightly as Marisol threw herself into his arms ''You're getting much too heavy for me to carry you Marisol Valeska.'' He commented and Margot smiled to herself. 

Jeremiah often complained that Marisol was too big to be babied, but he was always the first to carry her, play with her, teach her, and wipe the chocolate off her mouth when she drank her coco.

Thanksgiving was supposed to be in a few weeks and this would be the first time that Margot didn't spend it with her parents, but also the first one she would be spending with Jeremiah since she got pregnant with Marisol. 

That is if Jeremiah would even make the effort to celebrate the holiday. 

Gotham was in ruin, Bruce was probably wondering around trying to be a hero and Margot was locked away with her insane husband and her toddler who was obvious to the mental change her father possessed.

Just another Tuesday in Gotham wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this the first filler. I was going to make a few, like holiday centered ones and so on, just until the new season comes. So keep on reading and looking out for new chapters :)


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: This following chapter will contain suggestive scenes that may not be appropriate for all viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.

 

 

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes at the faint sound of singing coming from the master bedroom of his home. He'd returned from an early meeting with Crane.

He expected to find Margot waiting in the sitting room where he left her reading, only to find her book abandoned, along with her coffee mug.

Marisol was in the kitchens with the cook, baking cookies happily chatting away with the plump older woman, Mrs. Bates, who he had hired to care for the house long before he returned to the above world.

Opening the door, his eyes widened at the sight that beheld him, a very familiar song echoing off the surround sound speakers.

I feel beneath the white,

There is a redskin suffering

From centuries of taming.....

Margot laid on the chaise lounge, propped up by pillows waving a large pink Victorian-style fan. Now that alone wouldn't be odd, except that she was completely nude save for the white stockings with little blue bows that reached her knees. She smiled coyly at her husband, eyes explaining everything, her smirk growing as Jeremiah closed the door behind him.

No words were exchanged as Jeremiah walked over, pulling off his tie, and then unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes locked on the beautiful woman that belonged only to him, who stared up at him through dark eyeshadow lidded eyes.

His eyes locked on the beautiful woman that belonged only to him, who stared up at him through dark eyeshadow lidded eyes 

''This is the song that we first made love to...'' Jeremiah mused as he sat on the edge of the chair near her waist.

''It's actually the seventh anniversary since that day,'' Margot explained, moving the fan to the side to display herself in all her complete glory Jeremiah spoke as he began planting kisses down her neck ''I remembered you once told me before I got pregnant that you always had an interest in French history, particularly in Marie Antoinette and Louis XVI. c'est pourquoi le deuxième prénom de Marisol est Antoinette.'' Jeremiah's eyes darkened as the foreign language slipped through her mouth and without another second, Jeremiah's mouth attacked Margot's who moaned.

''Votre français s'améliore.'' Jeremiah muttered as he began planting kisses down her neck.

''Oui, voudriez-vous faire l'amour avec votre reine, mon roi?'' She asked breathlessly, letting out a squeak as he suddenly lifted her, carrying her bridal style over to their bed.

 

 

A few hours later, Jeremiah stared down at Margot as she slept soundly by his side. A tiny part of him envied her ability to sleep, he'd been insomniac for years.

Her brown skin seemed to glow under the moonlight that pooled in from the French doors that led to the balcony of their bedroom and he allowed his fingers to ghost over her skin, and she shivered.

He watched as her eyelids fluttered and her brown orbs opened to stare sleepily up at him.

"Miah? Go back to sleep baby." She mumbled and he moved his hand to stroke her hair.

''I will in a minute.'' He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles that she returned sheepishly before snuggling her face back into his hip.

Jeremiah let the smile slip from his lips as he focused on the outside of the doors, Gotham laying spread out far beyond their fortress. So far, no one had dared to even approach the property, but eventually, people like throughout the history of the world would migrate out of their comfort zones. He tore his gaze from the outside to look down at his sleeping wife. Nothing would ever destroy the perfect palace he had created for his queen and princess.

Anyone who attempted.....

Well, they would meet a very horrific and painful end. 

 

 

 

Hi! I know it's short, but I just wanted to give you guys a quick snippet. How'd you like it?

 

 

1.c'est pourquoi le deuxième prénom de Marisol est Antoinette=that's why Marisol's middle name is Antoinette.

2.''Votre français s'améliore.''= ''Your French is improving.''

3.''oui, voudriez-vous faire l'amour avec votre reine, mon roi?= ''yes, would you like to make love to your queen, my king?''


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning as the three remaining Valeskas shared a breakfast together, Margot smiled knowingly at Jeremiah over Marisol's head as she cut the toddler's pancakes into bite sized pieces.

The pale man smirked over his coffee,  
and turned his attention elsewhere as Mrs Bates carried in his scrambled eggs

"Mrs Bates, we'll be having baked ham and Yorkshire pudding tonight, we're having a business associate over for dinner."

The older woman nodded, taking more of the desired selection. "Yes Mr. Valeska."

Once the older woman was out of earshot, Margot raised an eyebrow at Jeremiah.

"Who's coming over?"

"Oswald Cobblepot." Jeremiah braved himself for the outburst he was sure to come.

"WHAT?!" And there it was "May I remind you, that he blew a hole in my shoulder?"

"Water over the bridge for now, though he will be thoroughly punished for it later. Don't be so surprised my darling. He does control a major part of Gotham's underground. It's best to ease comfort into opponents before doing a hostile takeover."

Margot rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Don't even think about sucking me into this with you." 

 

 

"Mr. Cobblepot, it's.... nice to see you. We didn't leave on the best of terms." Margot smiled falsely at the crime lord who looked as equally uncomfortable being there.

"Yes, lets let bygones be bygones. A gift for you Mrs Valeska as a token of friendship." Oswald handed Margot a thin box and she opened it to see a wreath bracelet, the diamonds glittering under the lights.

"Oh, this is a lovely gift, thank you." Margot smiled, relaxing when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Mr. Cobblepot, shall we head to the dining room?" Jeremiah smiled at the older man who's uncomfortableness seemed to grow even more at the sight of the younger man.

"Yes, thank you."

 

The dinner was uneventful for Margot, who occupied herself with pouring herself generous glasses of, ironically Margot.

Marisol was off with Ecco somewhere on the property by Jeremiah's request and Margot was dying for the moment for the two men to stop conversing about business so she could go to bed. 

"Margot? Why don't you entertain our guest with your piano playing." Jeremiah wasn't asking and carrying her glass with her, Margot settled at the grand piano set to one side of the room and began to play a haunting melodic tune.

Jeremiah loved watching and listening to her play and had encouraged her to teach Marisol which she did. Where he was skilled in sciences, Jerome was skilled in arts.

His deceased twin was equally skilled on the piano as Margot was, neither needing lessons, having gifted hands. 

"She plays beautifully doesn't she?" Jeremiah said more rhetorically than to Oswald and Margot lifted her gaze to smile warmly at her husband.

 

When it was time for him to leave, Oswald practically flew out the front door to his awaiting car, the driver being given instructions on how to exit the property, since it wasn't the same as the entrance.

Margot leaned against a wall, her glass in hand and she stumbled slightly, loosing her balance. Shrugging, she raised her glass, only to have pale fingers pull it away from her lips.

"I believe you've had enough." Jeremiah watched his wife smile drunkly at him, wrapping her arms around his next.

"You're so sexy Miah," She ran a hand down his tailored shirt "You've always been sexy. Especially when you wore glasses. They made you look sweet, like sexy professor."she giggled and Jeremiah had the smallest smirk on his lips as she listened to her.

"And you, are a very drunk young woman. I think it's time to get you to bed." Jeremiah wrapped an arm around Margot's shoulders, leading her towards the staircase as she laughed loudly.

"Jeremiah has to get me into bed! Be careful, I don't think I took my pill today, hope you got a condom!" She giggled madly as she stumbled up the stairs, her heels getting caught.

With a sigh, Jeremiah leaned down and hoisted her into his arms bridal style, and carried her the rest of the way up to their bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed, and she squealed, allowing him to unzip her dress, leaving her in lacy black underwear.

"I know you love me in black...." she purred, running a hand down her neck and across her breasts seductively and it took self control for Jeremiah to tear his gaze away from her body before he started something that he would t be able to stop.

He loathed sloppiness and that included sloppy sex, the few occasions during college when they'd been too extremely intoxicated they'd woken up without a clue of the previous nights events.

To Jeremiah, Margot was like an expensive art piece that needed to be cared for and treated with delicacy and sloppy sex prevented him from doing so.

"Yes, it's a pity you won't remember a thing in the morning." Pulling the duvet down, he coaxed her underneath the sheets and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

That was one down, he just had another little lady to put to bed. 

 

"Goodnight my darling." Jeremiah handed Marisol her stuffed dog, and bent down to kiss her.

"Night Daddy. Can you check for monsters in the closet?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at the request but non the less, opened the closet "checking" for monsters.

"You don't have to ever worry about monsters, they'll never get you so long as I'm alive." And I'll skin anyone who tries to hurt you.

"I love you daddy." Jeremiah paused by the door before glancing behind him, to see Marisol falling asleep, her large eyes dropping closed.

"I love you too Mari, more than anything." He muttered before closing the bedroom door and heading back to his own room.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Jeremiah climbed into bed beside his dead to the world wife and drew her form over to him so he could hold her in his arms. Margot was the only thing that grounded him and he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he ever lost her. 

 

Remember these are more fillers until the new season comes out!


	24. (Late) Halloween Special

October 31, 8 years previous to the current events

Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably as the front doors of Johnson Manor were opened for him. Hundreds of strangers were mingling about costumed in period clothes while a live band played in the ballroom.

Margot had invited him home from university to spend the Halloween weekend with him at her childhood home that rested right on the border of Gotham.

She advised him previously on the attire and he complied, though he didn't feel comfortable any the less with strangers passing him in a closed structure.

At the university, the room were large and the only time he was confied with others was in lctures and that he could handle.

He had already been researching on proxies for when he graduated, so he'd never have to actually work inside with others.

''Xander, you made it!'' A familiar voice called and he turned to see Margot walking over to him dressed in a pale lavender dress, her curls piled on top of her head while a pearl necklace rested delicately on her neck.

As she came closer, he couldn't help but notice her breasts, that had been pushed up by the obvious corset and he shifted his gaze elsewhere before he caused an embarrassment in his lower regions.

As she came closer, he couldn't help but notice her breasts, that had been pushed up by the obvious corset and he shifted his gaze elsewhere before he caused an embarrassment in his lower regions

''Thank you for inviting me, you look beautiful Margot.'' He kissed her cheek and she beamed.

'"Aw, thanks baby, my family tries to go as authentic as possible,' she rolled her eyes and placed a hand over her stomach ''And that included this damn corset that's cutting off my oxygen supply.'' She sucked in a large breath.

''Would you like to get some air?''

''Are you sure? You just got here...''

''Your comfort is my sole purpose.'' He smiled and she blushed, accepting the arm he offered and they headed towards the back. 

Outside, the three achred trees were strung with lights, creating a spooky yet romantic feel.

"I can't believe you're graduating this June and leaving me behind 

"I can't believe you're graduating this June and leaving me behind." Margot pouted before breaking into a smile and grabbing Jeremiah's arm and lying her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but as soon a so do I'll be able to get my own place and you," He turned so she was pressed against the railing on the small bridge they had moved to stand over the pond "can visit me as much as you want." He smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. 

"And have adult sleepovers?" She smiled coyly.

"Anything you want." He purred running his knuckles down her cheek and she beamed.

"You know, there are two three hundred years of Johnsons buried in these grounds. When I was kid, my mother would take me through the cemetery on Halloween and I would run between the graves and pretend I was playing tag with the ghosts. That's weird huh?" She ducked her head in embarrassment.

"No, it's cute. In fact," he took her hand "would you care to stroll through the cemetery with me my darling?" He adopted a posh British accent and she laughed.

Curtsying she took his offered elbow and they began walking. 

 

Margot began humming quietly and Jeremiah raised a brow.

"My mom used to sing this when we'd go in the graveyard. It's one of my favorites."

"Sing for me."

"Xan, no, I can't...."

"Please..." he gave her puppy dog eyes and she felt herself cave.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, Come little children the times come to play, here in my garden of magic....."

"I don't know why you don't sing more, your voice is lovely." He complimented.

"Well aren't you mister charmer tonight." She squeezed his hand as they continued.

"I have this weird fantasy..... you know what.... never mind...." Margot shook her head.

"What, what is it?" He presses and she sighed.

"I've always wanted to make out in a graveyard. Call it my inner Goth." She shrugged and squeaked when she was suddenly pressed against a large willow.

Before she could react, Jeremiah's lips were upon hers and they moved in sync. Margot's arms moved to wrap around his neck as they sunk onto the grass, the only sounds being the party a good distance away and the owls.

Jeremiah's mouth broke away from her's and began to travel down her neck while his hands trailed over her chest and down her sides, sneaking inside of her skirts.

"Happy Halloween my lady." He smirked as she threw her head back, allowing him further access to her neck.

The moon was the only source of light at the distance they were and at that moment it was blood red orange. 

 

Just a little Halloween romance snippet. So yes the photo at the very top was taken by me today on my field trip. If you'd like to see more of them follow my work on Facebook at :ImagineWorldPhotogrphy.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN 🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃😎😉


	25. Chapter 24

With a jolt, Margot sat up in bed. She didn't know why, but her body was telling her to check on Marisol. Throwing the sheets off of her, and ignoring Jeremiah's sleep muffled voice, she ran down hall, and opened her daughter's bedroom door.

Her heart dropped into her stomach and her face paled at the sight that beheld her.

Marisol's window was smashed, glass littering the floor and her bed was empty.

"Jeremiah!" She screamed, running to the window, ignoring the glass that pierced her feet.

"No, no, no....." She wailed, eyes searching desperately in the darkness for her missing child.

"Margot what's-" Jeremiah stopped in the doorway, his own eyes taking in the scene.

Turning in his heel he went to fetch Ecco who had already left her bedroom and was approaching him.

"Find her and being me the fuckers who took her. Now." Ecco nodded and walked past him and down the stairs.

Rolling his shoulders, Jeremiah went back to Marisol's bedroom, where Margot was openly sobbing on the windowsill. He noticed the trail of blood leading to her feet and with a frown he walked over to her, carefully stepping around the glass.

"Come here..." He tugged Margot away from the window and she buried her face in his chest, sobs wrecking her body "I'm going to pick you up now," He tucked her legs over one of his arms and hoisted her bridal style with a grunt "Good girl, good girl."

Jeremiah carried his wife into their master bathroom, sitting her on a stool and went to retrieve the First Aid kit.

Pulling another stool out, he took one of her legs and placed it over his lap and carefully began to remove the shards of glass.

"It's my fault. I should have protected her....." Margot whispered and Jeremiah glanced at her then back to her foot.

"It's not you're fault."

"Yes, it is. I'm her mother I'm supposed to protect her. I've allowed her to be taken twice now. What kind of mother am I?" Margot felt like a terrible excuse for a parent. She barley registered the tightening on her foot as Jeremiah squeezed it angrily.

"Stop it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. We're going to get her back. I swear." Jeremiah bandaged her foot before taking her other and proceeded to work on it.


	26. Chapter 26

Margot sat in Marisol's bedroom, clutching her favorite stuffed animal to her chest, a blank look on her face as she stared at the window.

Despite probing and persuading, Jeremiah was successful in getting his wife to leave their daughter's bedroom.

Holding a plate with breakfast, Jeremiah walked into the room, placing the plate on the small child's table set to one side of the room before sitting next to Margot at the windowsill.

"Ecco thinks she's got a lead," He mentioned but Margot remained silent and Jeremiah's eyes narrowed slightly "You're not doing any good by sitting here Margot, you can stay in the room, but at least change. You've been in those pajamas for four days!" He scrunched up his nose and her head whipped around to glare at him.

"Who are you, the clothes police? Just leave me alone okay? That's all I want just to be left fucking alone while my child is missing!" She snapped before turning to gaze out the window.

"You think I'm not stressed out?" Jeremiah hissed, "She's my daughter too. My baby is missing too."

Margot suddenly ran a hand down her face shaking her head before mumbling something under her breath and Jeremiah's frown deepened.

"What did you say?"

"I should have never come back. I should have never brought her to you. I should have stayed away where she was safe."

Jeremiah laughed mockingly and she glared at him "Oh yes, living in Metropolis with a man who physically abused you. So you're saying that bringing her to be with her father is worse than letting her grow up thinking it's alright to see her mother beaten?" He sneered.

"Fuck you."

Slap.

"Margot, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Slap.

Jeremiah's head turned slightly as Margot lowered her own palm.

"I want my baby home. And when we get her back, I am taking her away from this blasted city and if you had any braincells left from Jerome's gas, you'll come with us," Margot snarled before standing and exhaling "Is Gotham and a legacy really worth losing both of us?" She walked out of the room, leaving Jeremiah to stand there alone with his thoughts.


	27. Chapter 27

The people who had taken Marisol were vengeful elite members of Gotham's underground gun trade, and it was because of the destruction of the bridges, that their shipments had been backed up and the disorder of the city prevented their previously undisturbed business from working in order.

Jeremiah didn't forgive easily and he had all the members murdered in front of their families with his favorite type of gun beside the classic revolver, The Tommy gun.

 

Margot had Marisol in the master bedroom, stroking her hair as she slept. The little girl had been pretty much unharmed, a little confused and rattled but physically alright.

Giving her daughter one more glance, Margot stood from the bed, and went to fetch Jeremiah.

 

After a few unsuccessful attempts at searching for him, (and not wanting to leave her daughter alone for so long) she headed for Ecco's bedroom a floor down.

As she approached the door, thuds and moans of pleasure could be heard through the door and Elsie felt a dread well in her stomach.

Jeremiah never allowed outsiders on the property, let alone inside the house. Against her own wishes, Margot opened the door, and her whole world shattered.

There was no mistaking the white freckled back shoulders nor the moans she was too accustomed to knowing.

Swallowing thickly Margot turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her.

Knowing she had a few minutes before Jeremiah would reach the bedroom, she quickly dialed the number for the kitchen, having one of the few trusted maids come to fetch Marisol and take her to the kitchens.

She then went back to their bedroom to wait for him. No matter how long it took.

 

When Jeremiah eventually arrived, he paused by the door before closing it behind him.

"I have accepted this arrangement of living you have brought me to. I married you despite all the horror you have caused. I have raised you're only child and loved you. But this?" She shook her head, fingers gripping the sheets of the bed that she was perched at the end of.

"Why couldn't you let me keep you for myself?" She whispered, "What kind of man are you? You are my sole comfort in our marriage and you have robbed us of the purity of it!" She screamed standing up.

Clutching her stomach, she looked up at Jeremiah through teary eyes "What is wrong with me, that you had to throw yourself on her?" She whispered and Jeremiah's gaze softened and he sat on the arm chair close to the door, crossing one leg over the other.

"I've never loved Ecco. It was merely a stress release. It's something we've been doing for years, " Margot had the urge to vomit, or beat Jeremiah, either one.

"My heart belongs only to you," her heart warmed slightly, but his next words destroyed her. " But I won't stop doing it Margot." She gasped disgusted and shook her head.

"She has to go. Now. She is never to step foot into this house again." She snapped.

"Do mind your temper Margot you're forgetting yourself!" Jeremiah hissed warningly, getting to his feet.

"Fuck you! Ans fuck me for ever trusting you! I have sacrificed everything for you. I've left my home, I have left my family. I have not seen my mother or father in a year. There is only one ting that I have ever asked of you Jeremiah... that you be a good man and you honor and love me that is it! That's it!" Margot was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Margot. I truly am. I wish I could be the man you want me to be. Maybe that was Xander Wilde. But he doesn't exist and he never will." Jeremiah said in his cold, robotic voice that Margot hated.

"How can you expect me to stay here with my kid while you commit adultery in the next room? How can I touch you....." she turned away.

"You'll learn. That is the art of being a good wife. Learning to turn a blind eye." Jeremiah said it so casually that Margot couldn't believe him.

Shaking her head, she walked past him, and out of the room, heading down the stairs and outside to the stables. 

 

She'd always loved horses and was an excellent rider, and it was something she wanted to pass on to Marisol once she was old enough.

Jeremiah had been weary when she mentioned she wanted the horses from the manor brought to their current home. Everyone she evacuated or left and the horses needed tending too.

Feeing at ease with the large animals, she walked past the stalls before stopping at a large jet black stallion with a diamond on his forehead.

"Hey Eagle," She smiled, petting his face and the horse nudged his face further into her hand "how's about you and I go out for a ride on the grounds." The horse's ears twitched at her words and he snorted excitedly at the prospect of going for a run.

Smiling, she went to saddle him, knowing if she went back inside the house, she'd only make things worse with Jeremiah. 

 

 

 

Sorry it was short and a bit crappy, writer's block. Just wanted to give you guys something though.


	28. Chapter 28

Margot only stopped Eagle once she was a good ways away.

Everything that had happened in the past year was frightening. Jeremiah's twin has come after him, Marisol had been kidnapped twice, Jeremiah had lost his mind, she was married to him and he was screaming around with his assistant.

It was like she was living in a damn Latin Tellnovella. (Soap opera)

Closing her eyes she inhaled the fresh air before the sound of galloping horse's feet startled her. Fearing it was her husband, she prepared Eagle to be ready to bolt, only to relax spotting a different figure riding up to her.

"Henry, hi." She smiled at the young man (still around her age) who's wavy, dark brown, almost black hair flopped above his large puppy dog eyes. 

"Hello Margot, I saw that Eagle wasn't in his stall so I came out looking for him, but I see now he's with his favorite person, not the one who cares and feeds him." Henry playfully scolded the horse and they shared a smile.

Margot and Henry ha even friends since they were children. His father had been a retired race horse trainer who had cared and tended to the Johnson's ten horses and Henry had been following in his father's footsteps.

When Margot had gone to retrieve Eagle and the few remaining horses after Jeremiah's destruction of the city, she had found Henry, armed with a shot gun, ready to protect the horses.

It was with deep persuading that she got Jeremiah to allow him to work for them, Margot herself happy to have a single friend in the insane asylum she now called her home.

Unfortunately, they didn't see each other as often as she would have preferred, Jeremiah was easily jealous and she feared about what he'd do to Henry one day.

"It's good to see you Henry." She smiled, stroking Eagle's neck as the horse stomped.

"You too, how is Marisol recovering from what happened?"

"She's getting there. From what we can tell, she wasn't hurt, they wouldn't risk hurting her to inflict more of Jeremiah's wrath... But she's good..... How're you?" She changed the subject, not wanting to linger on the thought of her child being traumatized.

"Somewhat alright, thought I have to tell you, I'm not quite enjoying myself here....I find that Gotham changes you, not always for the better." He admitted and she nodded.

"I know...... Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream, I mean, this isn't at all like how I planned my life to be." She sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"Remember 'The Abby' ?" Henry grinned and Margot perked up, a smile blooming on her face as well.

"I completely forgot.... Oh yeah, when we were kids... we were going to move out into the country, where it looked like the setting for The Sound Of Music....."

"And we were going to take Eagle and the other horses and let them roam around the two hundred acres you were going to buy. And we'd drink hot chocolate and eat candy for dinner." Henry continued and she laughed.

"Oh man, that was our dream. What ever happened to it?" She shook her head fondly.

"Well, aren't you somewhat living it? You're happily married with a daughter.... I can't imagine more..."

"I'm not happy Henry," he looked at her with concern in his warm eyes "I was at first, but now, everything's changed so much, I don't know what to think anymore." She wipes her developing tears and Henry moved his horse closer so they were side by side.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, remember that I'm here for you Margot. We were best friends remember?" He turned her head, his rough work hands brushing away her stray tears.

They locked eyes, and slowly leaned forward unruly the distant sound of hooves broke them apart.

Jeremiah was approaching on one of the tamer horse's (he'd never really been a huge animal fan, that was Jerome) and Henry cleared his throat.

"I'll.... um, see you later." He flashed Margot a crooked grin that sent a unusual flutter through her stomach before he galloped away. 

 

A few minutes later Jeremiah came to stop a foot before her and she glared at him.

"The fuck do you want?" She hissed and he frowned.

''I wanted to apologize for earlier. I never intended for you to find out... I do treasure you, Margot, I really do," She scoffed and glared at him "You and Mari are my entire world. But sometimes....... I have to expel this darkness that I feel in my chest, that affects my true sanity and I don't want to take it out on you... Ecco can handle it, she's always been able to." He tried to defend and she laughed bitterly.

"That's the cheapest line I've ever heard. Tell it to someone who believes you Miah, I gotta go." She turned Eagle but Jeremiah blocked her path.

"Please, Margot I'm sorry.... look, I've thought about it..... you're much too important to me to risk losing...."

"Thanks."

"So I will," he adjusted uncomfortably "try to avoid going to Ecco.... I'll research different methods of expelling these feelings."

"Mmmhmm, sure."

"Look, I'm not perfect, and neither are you.But I'm willing to try, if not for us, than for Mari. If you want, I'll even have one of my men escort you to Wayne Manor so you can visit Bruce." Margot perked up at that, staring at him in disbelief.

"Bruce.... Bruce stayed in Gotham?" She whispered and Jeremiah nodded.

"My sources say he's been assisting Jim Gordon in keeping law onto the streets. Quite silly actually." Jeremiah shook his head amused while Margot's chest swelled with pride about the actions of her friend.

"We can have your favorite tonight.... and whatever dessert that you want," Jeremiah coaxed before glancing up at the darkening sky filled with rain clouds "We better head inside." He mused.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Margot adjusted Eagle's reins and Jeremiah frowned but nodded.

"Don't stay out too long...." Jeremiah tapped his legs against his horse before turning and trotting back down to the mansion.

Margot watched him leave with a frown before looking up at the sky herself. A storm was indeed coming to Gotham.... but she wasn't exactly what kind.


	29. Chapter 29

Margot sat up in bed, the only source of light being the moonlight that poured into the bedroom window.

Next, to her, Jeremiah slept soundly, completely unaware of his wife's thoughts. leaning down, she gently brushed her lips against his cheek before she slid silently from the bed, watching Jeremiah for any signs of awakening.

He only shifted in his sleep and she lowered her tense shoulders, though she wouldn't be calm until she had completed her task.

 

"Come on baby." Margot hoisted a sleepy Marisol higher on her hip as she crept into the stables.

Henry was waiting for her, Eagle strapped with a few bags and ready to go.

"Henry, how can I ever repay you?" She asked, taking his hand after hoisting Marisol on onto the horse.

"Stay alive. maybe one day you'll reach the Abby," they shared a sad smile before he pulled her close" Get to the green zone. You two will be safe there...God speed you." He pulled her in for a tight embrace before helping her climb onto the horse.

"I'll send word somehow when I can, but Henry... leave. Leave as soon as you can. Jeremiah won't hesitate to hurt you once I'm gone. He'll have no use for a riding master once I'm gone." Margot mounted Eagle, accepting Marisol from Henry and holding her close.

"I won't leave the horses," Henry moved to open the stable door "you'd better leave now before he realizes that you're gone." With a nod, Margot gently tapped Eagle's flanks, getting the horse to G-up.

"Hold on tight to mommy baby," Margot informed Marisol before she snapped the reins. 

 

 

Jim drank what must have been his fourth cup of coffee in the last hour. He and Harvey were on their break from checking over the green zone and he was exhausted.

Everything had gone to total shit.

The bridges were blown, Gotham was in shambles, Barbara had a territory that was for women only, Margot was trapped (Jim assumed willingly) in Jeremiah's territory, who by the way was developing some kind of cult church, and Bruce was becoming a vigilante.

It all seemed like some far fetched plot-line for a comic or tv show.

Harvey, sitting over to his left looked as though he was just about to fall asleep, his hat covering his face when the sudden bursting of the front doors startled the older detective, who knocked over his own cup of coffee on his desk spilling the contents.

A hooded figure hurried up the stairs to where the detectives sat, both who raised their guns warningly at the figure that froze at the sight.

"Take off the hood." Jim narrowed his eyes and the figure nodded, pulling it back to reveal tear-filled brown eyes.

"Margot?"

"We can't stay with him anymore... we just can't." The young woman managed to say and Jim glanced at Harvey.

"We?"

Rolling her eyes, Margot opened the cloak to reveal Marisol asleep in her arms.

"The green zone is supposed to be a safe place for anyone. I'm not asking for your protection Captain, I'm begging." 

 

"Jim we have to send her back." 

"Harvey, she's a victim."

"Victim my ass! How do you know this isn't a trap set up by that clown? Or worse, what if the freak finds out that's she's here? Do you have any idea of what he'll do to get them back?! The whole place will be blown to hell with us in it!" Harvey slammed his hands on the desk in the office and Jim frowned.

"We swore to protect all who need it. Margot has committed no crimes and neither has that little girl with her. We'll help them." Jim crossed his arms and Harvey sighed.

"Look, Harvey. Nobody has seen Jeremiah since the bridges. Margot is our only link at locating him. We need her on our side." Jim stressed, glancing out the window to the younger woman who was rocking her daughter.

"I still feel like this is a trap," Harvey muttered as Jim opened the office door. Margot looked up as the officers approached her, relaxing once Jim gave her a tired smile.

"Margot, Marisol. Welcome to the green zone." 

 

 

"Where are they?" Jeremiah snarled, smashing Henry against the wall, the groomsman glared at the taller man, and Jeremiah growled, slamming his gloved fist against the other man's face.

"Damn you, tell me right now or I swear on my dead mother's grave that I will tie you to four of your precious horses and have them rip your body apart..."

Henry glared, feeling blood pooling in his mouth and he spat at Jeremiah's feet.

"I would sooner die than tell you where they went. Their safe from you and that's all that matters." He laughed and Jeremiah released him, grabbing one of the hammers hanging on the wall and handed it to Ecco, who stood silently to the side during the exchange.

"Let's see how confident you are when Ecco is finished. Ecco, my dear..." Jeremiah handed the heavy tool to the blonde who accepted it with a wink, turning her gaze to the groomsman, who tried to conceal the fear brimming in his eyes.

"Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of posies...." she began to sing, swimming the hammer back and forth, Jeremiah leaving the stalls to see if he could find others willing to talk "Ashes, ashes.... we all fall down...."

Crack.


	30. Chapter 30

Margot needed to learn a lesson. 

That much Jeremiah was sure of. And he knew exactly how she would learn.

 

Retrieving Marisol was easy enough. Ecco has already slipped into the GCPD once and she was just as equally successful on the second occurrence.

It was pathetically too easy. Jim was getting too sloppy for Jeremiah's likes, especially when his two precious darling girls were involved. 

Ecco had texted him a few minutes ago, assuring him they were on viewable distance from his tunnel entrance. 

While he waited, his thoughts moved to Bruce and the extra special gift that he was going to present to him. 

After Margot and Marisol, Bruce's praise was what he longed for the most. Everything he was doing at the moment was for Bruce and though he knew they were destined to be best friends forever, the little nagging negative thoughts couldn't be avoided. 

"No he won't... Yes he will, he's going to love it." He began to chuckle nervously and only stopped when he felt a pair of eyes on him. 

Turning, he cane to face Ecco, Marisol on her hip, the little girl looking around the tunnel entrance fearfully, clutching closer to Ecco's stripped top as a drill echoed off further in the tunnel. 

Clearing his throat, Jeremiah approached the two, a what he hoped was a loving smile, directed to his daughter; completely ignoring the look of longing that Ecco's eyes held. 

"Hello my little one." He cooed, reaching out to stroke Marisol's hair, that obviously was in need of combing. 

Ah Margot; when she was in a rush in deserting him she must not have remembered to fix their daughter's hair. Jeremiah would have ensured wouldn't have happened. Appearance was everything. 

 

"Daddy.... I don't like it here....." Marisol reluctantly released her tight grip on Ecco to reach out for her father who accepted her gladly "I'm afraid... I wanna go home." She whimpered, burying her face into Jeremiah's coat. 

"It's want, not wanna. And you'll be home soon enough my little angel. Daddy's just working on his surprise for uncle Bruce." Jeremiah giggled to himself and Margot flinched as one of the worker's wearing a mask passed them. 

"Everything went well?" Jeremiah asked Ecco who perked at being acknowledged.

"Yes boss, the GCPD were distracted by the diversion I created. I just picked the little rose here and whisked her back to you. She was such a good little girl." Ecco smiled sweetly at Marisol who gave her a equally sweet smile in return. 

As far as Marisol was concerned, the only grown ups she could trust were :her mommy, daddy, Ecco, uncle Bruce, Mr. Gordon and Mr. Bullock. The tall bald man Victor she wasn't sure about, he was nice to her, but sometimes adults got scared next to him. 

So she was obvious to the looks of disbelief that the workers shared as she was dotted over by the two sociopaths. 

"That's my little Briar Rose, always being a little lady. Just like your mother." Jeremiah hummed, pleased that Marisol didn't throw a tantrum on the ride over. 

He had little patience for brat-like behavior and even from his own daughter he wouldn't tolerate it. 

"Daddy?" Jeremiah made a sound of acknowledgment and she took that as her cue to continue "I want mommy, is she coming back soon?" Large green eyes stared up at Jeremiah.

"Mommy was bad. She tried to take you out without me and that was very mean." Jeremiah despised talking down, but honesty would only confuse and upset her.

"Oh.... will she back soon?" Jeremiah pursed his lips before smiling as nicely as he could before his patience ran out. 

"She'll be back as soon as my gift to uncle Bruce is finished," Jeremiah shifted her to his other side "in the meantime we'll have fun together. Just you and I my little rose." 

"But we need mommy to have fun." "Ungrateful bra-"

Ecco, seeing Jeremiah's patience had just about ran its ending point, quickly turned the father and daughter's attention to her, to avoid any conflict and regret later on. 

"Mari. Why don't you come help me fix up the church for daddy? Hmm? You can help me light the candles." Ecco offered, making it sound as thought it was the most exciting job to have ever occurred on the planet. 

"Really?" Thank God for the short attention spans that children possessed.

Ecco nodded, glancing at Jeremiah with a wink "Sure, I'm sure your daddy would be very happy you helped." 

Marisol turned her attention back to her father who nodded before her face broke out into a wide smile. 

"Okay!" She began to wiggle in Jeremiah's arms, pausing to let him kiss the top of her head before he set her down; watching as she walked over to Ecco, accepting the blonde's hand. 

"I'll get her tired so I can go prepare those who think their worthy of joining." Ecco beamed as Jeremiah took her chin in his gloved hand, ghosting his lips over hers before relaxing her with a gentle shove. 

"Go forth my little disciple and judge them. Test them all." He purred and with a little curtsy and grin, Ecco turned, taking Marisol with her while Jeremiah watched them fondly. 

 

  They said absence makes the heart grow fonder. Perhaps this little separation between their little family would remind Margot of who she belonged to. 

Otherwise, more drastic measures would be taken.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P

Jeremiah rolled his shoulders as he exited the tunnel. He would have much preferred his workers to continue, but there was still that little annoying aspect of being human which requires sleep; otherwise, his people would be too slow.

No worry, he still had plenty of time before Hugo even finished his project. Jeremiah was positively giddy with excitement.

Fourteen minutes later he arrived at his home base, and after changing into more comfortable clothes, though still, color coordinated-he wasn't an animal.

It was customary to wish his precious girl sweet dreams and more than likely she'd be waiting up for him. It felt good to know that there was a person who loved and adored him with only the innocence that a child could possess. And he loved her.

He once thought that no one on earth mattered more to him than Margot, be he was wrong. Marisol was the greatest love of his life.

When he opened her bedroom door, Ecco was sitting next to the little girl, dabbing at her cheeks with a tissue while whispering comforting words to her.

"Leave us Ecco." Said woman jumped, facing him before glancing back at Marisol.

"Good night honey." She leaned down to hug Marisol before slipping past Jeremiah who closed the door behind her.

"What are you crying for my darling girl?" Jeremiah softened his voice as he took Ecco's previously occupied seat.

"I want mommy." Jeremiah had to remind himself that it was perfectly natural for a child to want their mother, but he had already explained to her once that Margot was busy.

"You'll see her soon. Don't you like spending time with me?" He asked, faking hurt in his voice and he looked away.

He felt Marisol shift so she could crawl onto his lap and embrace him.

"I love you daddy. I won't leave you alone." Marisol smiled sweetly up at him and it sent a wave of warmth through him.

"You are my princess you know that?" Jeremiah pulled her close before releasing her and helped her get comfortable underneath the covers.

"Now, I want you to get a good night's sleep, and don't worry about anything. Tomorrow we're going to spend the entire day together." Marisol's eyes widened and she beamed with excitement.

"Really?!" Jeremiah's red lips pulled into a toothy grin.

"Really. Now go to sleep baby." He kissed her forehead and went to stand.

"Wait! Stay with me daddy.... please. " Marisol gave her father large puppy-dog eyes and with a dramatic roll of his eyes, Jeremiah sat against the frame of the bed, allowing Marisol to cuddle up to him.

They sat there in darkened silence, the only light source being the heart-shaped night light situated across the room. A low creak from the wooden floors echoed throughout the bedroom ad Marisol whimpered.

Letting out a low chuckle, Jeremiah looked down at the little girl who buried her face in his shirt.

''Are you afraid?'' Marisol nodded and Jeremiah smirked, ''There's nothing to be afraid of my little one. This house is very old, and it makes sounds because of its age. The real monsters are outside. Except, they don't look like monsters.'' Marisol pulled away and stared at her father.

''They don't?''

Jeremiah shook his head, face extremely serious and free from any emotion. ''No, they look just like you and I. They pretend to be good people, but really, they are the poison that's destroying our home, killing people and making your mommy upset,'' Marisol whimpered clinging to her father's arm ''But your daddy is going to make all the monsters go away. I promise.'' Marisol smiled, getting back into her comfortable position.

''You'll always protect me, daddy?'' She blinked at the pale man.

''Always my dear. Always.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!!! I mainly update this story and my others on Wattad, so I highly suggest reading them on there! :)


End file.
